


3x5

by Crickett_89



Series: Photos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Protector of the Real, Queen of the Andals and the First Men.... Whoops, There I go again. Any ways, I want to tell you about Harry’s first love.. No it’s not Draco... that was the other story. This story is about when Harry met Matthew. So yay a prequel! Settle in kittens!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is something that I have been working on, this is the story of Harry and Matt! This is a Prequel to 4x6. I know that there is probably spelling and grammar and all kinds of errors apologize about that now.. but i just enjoy writing this and i hope that you enjoy reading!

This story is about Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Protector of the Real, Queen of the Andals and the First Men.... Whoops, There I go again. Any ways, I want to tell you about Harry’s first love.. No it’s not Draco... that was the other story. This story is about when Harry met Matthew. So yay a prequel! Settle in kittens! 

 

We start in the middle of a road trip, Harry had his windows down and music blaring in his red Ford Focus. Harry was driving through Ohio which is probably one of the most boring states that Harry had driven through. Corn and Soy Beans, as far as the eye could see. There were a few bigger cities that he drove through but mostly just fields. 

But Ohio in the fall it’s beautiful, all the colors on the trees, deep oranges, reds, and yellows. He knows that Hermione and Ron would love it here.. Harry wishes that he could share this with him but he knows how everything ended it wouldn’t matter. Everything he saw, it was perfect. Something about this place made him feel like it was home... As Harry drives past a sign that reads Welcome to Mt Orab he hears his tire pop. 

“Shite.” Harry pulls himself off the road and puts on his blinkers. Making sure he had his wand this should take long to fix. When he opens his door he sees a cop car pull up. “Oh bloody hell so much for fixing this fast..” Putting on a force smile Harry get out of the car and stands by the popped tired. 

When the officer climbs out of his car Harry’s breath hitched. Now Harry had come to the fact that he fancies men.. I mean he had always known, but now he is open with it. During his traveling he had spent many a night in the arms of different men... Anyways not saying Harry is a whore but... he is just being the teenager that he never could have been because ya know saving everyone... 

So where was I.. oh yes the hot cop. Harry saw the officer climb out of his car with his hat and uniform. He could tell that the officer was older, his salt and pepper hair only showing a little bit, beautiful blue eyes that are looking through him, golden skin probably from being outside all summer. 

“Umm Hi.” Harry smiles up at the officer trying not to blush. 

“Hi, not from around here are ya?” The offers voice husky and low sending a shiver down Harry’s back.. American accents have always been a weakness for him. 

“Oh umm no sir, I’m from England. Just having a holiday over here I'm on my way to Chicago.” Moving from one foot to another.. He hadn’t been this nervous in a long time talking to someone.. Maybe it’s the uniform. 

“Well welcome to Mt Orab. It looks like you have a flat tire... do you have a spare in your trunk?” The officer ask as he walks behind the car. 

“Oh um.. Yeah I should.” Hopefully he doesn’t have anything that would raise red flags... Harry isn’t that good at obliviating people... That was more of Mione thing. 

Harry hitting the button to pop open his trunk the cop smiles as he looks at Harry. “It looks like you have been living out of your car. How long have you been on vacation?” The cop raises and eyebrow at him. 

“I have been traveling for about a year now. First time in Ohio..” The cop looks down at the trunk and gets out the spare tire. 

“Well this will get you to Sal’s but I wouldn’t drive it anymore than that. It’s really flat. He should have a tire that would fit yours.. But if not it should get here in the next couple of days. Come on give me hand.” Harry looks at the officer mouth opened. He couldn’t stay here for a couple days.. He wanted to go to Chicago. When he was in California he stayed with an artist that showed him what he was missing with the arts. He bought an old 10mm camera, that he now takes everywhere and shoots everything. Harry wants to take photos of every state, and then have a gallery show. He went to so many shows in California, New York, he couldn’t wait to get to Chicago and look at their galleries. 

 

“Oh ok yes sir.” Harry scrambled and helps the Officer. 

“My name is Officer Williams or Matthew not sir..” Matthew smiles down at Harry. 

Now that he feels like he had been turned to jelly, “I’m Harry.. Harry Potter...” Holding out a hand to him. 

Matt takes his hand and sparks flew. Oh fuck what did I do now! Accidental magic it had been a long time since he did that. 

“Mr. Potter...” Matthew puts his hand behind his back and Harry does the same since that is where he tucked his wand in his jeans. 

“Officer Williams.” Harry hand grasps his wand. 

Officer Williams takes out his wand and with a flourish the flat tired was replaced with the spare. Harry just stood there with wand in hand mouth open. This is the first time that he had met a wizard in America. 

“Are you just going to stand there with your wand out so everyone can see it or are you going to put it away.” Closing his mouth, he puts his wand back in place. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry sir I just haven’t met anyone like me on my holiday so its..” Matthew put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok. I understand, we try to hide it better over here. Especially in small town Ohio... Now lets go get you a new tire.. I’m afraid we shouldn’t do anymore magic... I’m the only one here and with small town people you have to be careful.. Umm let me follow you to Sal’s and then I will take you to Maggie’s so she will have a room for you... Then if you are hungry I could take you over to Emily’s and she will make you something to eat...” Harry honestly wasn’t paying any attention to what he said he was too busy watching Matt’s mouth. Get a hold of yourself Harry! He said to himself. 

“Yes sir that would be fantastic thank you...” Harry smiles as he runs his hand through his raven color locks. 

“Harry, what did I tell you about the sir.. Please don’t make me feel older than I am.. Call me Matt.” There is that smile again. 

“Okay, yes Matt I would like that.” Harry smiles up at the Officer. 

“Alright get in your car and I will follow you.” Matt walks back to his cruiser giving Harry the opportunity to see how glorious his ass looked in his uniform pants. 

When he pulls up to Sal’s what he saw was an old garage that was also the gas station.. 

“Sal” Matt said as they both walk up to the open garage. 

“Yeah hold on I'm coming.” Out steps this tall gangly man with oil stained hands with long greasy hair being held back by a baseball hat. 

“Oh hey Matt. What can I do you for?” Sal wiped off his hand on a dirty cloth. 

“This is my friend Harry it looks like he had a flat tire... Now I am pretty sure we don’t have any tires here that would fit his.. So how long to do you think it would take to fix this?” Matt crosses his arms, Harry can see the veins in his forearms. God his is hot... 

“Well I will have to order the tire and you should probably buy new for all of them.. So it shouldn’t take longer than a week. But it is Friday after 3 so it wont go in until Monday so I would said 8 or 9 days...” Sal spits out a stream of chewing tobacco. 

8 or 9 days... Harry couldn’t be here for 8 or 9 days not in this small town.. 

“Come on Harry I will take you over to Maggie's and so you can get a room. See you around Sal. Did you need to get anything.” Harry moves in close to Matt so close he could smell how wonderful he smelled. Knock it out Harry. This will end bad for you if you continue this. 

“I actually have my luggage shrunk down in my camera bag..” Harry holds up his bag. Matt smiles and rolls his eyes.. 

“You are not a wanted man are you?” Matt teases as they walk down the street. This place looks straight out of a romance novel. Everything was down town, the bank, restaurant, bakery, grocery and a small inn. 

“No like I said I'm here on holiday, I’m actually going to Chicago. I’m using my inheritance to go around America. My Parents died when I was young.” All of this really wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth. 

“Oh I'm sorry to hear that Harry, I lost my parent too. So are you enjoying America?” Matt nods to the couple passing by. Harry smiles this is just like the movies. 

“I am I have been everywhere... I drive I hate to fly.. I like to stop when I want. Just incase I see something that I have to take a picture of.. That’s why I want to go to Chicago, my friend actually knows someone who owns a gallery and he set up an interview to see my work.” Harry doesn’t know why he is telling this to Matt but he feels comfortable with the older man. The very attractive older man. 

“That’s great Harry, here we are..” They stop in front of an old White house. Harry smiles this is perfect. He will be stuck in what’s that city called… Newberry or something for 8 days. Well might as well make the best of it. 

Waking into the house the walls are covered in busy flower wall paper, with white frames hung everywhere. 

“Miss Maggie I have a man who needs a room.” Matt walked up to the desk where a petite red hair woman stood behind the desk. Her glasses rest on the top of her hair blue eyes soft and kind. 

“Hello dear, I have the perfect room for you. How long you staying honey?” Maggie leans on the desk taking all of Harry in. Harry nervous all of a sudden it feels like she knows about who he is. 

“Er.. umm 8 days… I just have cash I hope that is okay.” Harry smile sweetly at the older woman. She reminds him a little bit of Mrs. Weasley, wonder if she is doing okay. 

“Well alright hunny that is fine. What’s your name dear?” She taking her pencil which is placed behind her ear. 

“Harry, Harry Potter.” It’s still nice to be able to said his name and people not treat him differently. Maggie puts Harry’s name in her book. 

“ Here is your room key, let me know if I can do anything for you Okay. Welcome to Mt Orab,” Maggie hands Harry his key and Harry turns back to Matt. 

“Thank you sir.. I mean officer.” Harry bites his lip he shouldn’t be thinking about this really hot cop. Go take a cold shower. 

Matt shakes his head. “Matt, next time you call me sir I will give you a ticket.” Matt laughs as Harry nods. Harry loves the sound of Matt’s laugh. He hadn’t felt like this ever. 

“I better get going, if you need anything Harry I will be around. The restaurant is right down the street if you are hungry. Emily should be working today.. She is the best chef they have.. Anyways see you around Harry try to stay out of trouble.” Matt winks and walks out the door. Harry’s heart flips did Matt winks at him. Before he could think about it more Harry’s stomach growled loudly. 

\-------- 

Now showered and dressed Harry walks down the stairs with his camera bag to see Maggie still at the front desk reading. 

“Oh Harry, how is your room?” Maggie looks up from her reading with a smile. Harry looks at her sweetly, now there is a pencil behind her ear and holding up her hair. 

“It’s great thanks. I’m going out need something to eat.” Maggie put her book down. 

“We have the best restaurant, comfort food. Have you had much of that dear?” California, New York, wasn’t much of a comfort food type of places. 

“No, but I’m excited to.” Harry’s stomach growls loudly enough to embarrass him. Bitting his lip Harry looks away. 

“You go eat, we can talk more later I would love to know more about where you are from!” Nodding Harry walked outside and headed towards the restaurant. 

 

It is a really cute town. He made mental notes of things he might like to shoot but right now the main thing on his brain is food! 

When he enters the small restaurant Sarah’s Kitchen no one was in there except Matt who was drinking coffee at the counter. Taking a deep breath Harry slowly walks up and sits a couple stools away. 

Hoping that Matt wouldn’t notice… or maybe he did want him to notice. 

A cute blonde with blue eyes walks up to him. She couldn’t be much older than Harry. “Hey sweets, sorry I’m the only one here today.. Sarah is sick.. what can I get you to drink?” She smiled so wide Harry couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Umm I would love a cup of tea. Not quite sure of what I want to eat.” The girls eyes widen and if it was possible she is smiling wider. 

“Oh my god you’re accent!” Harry smiles and looks over at Matt who is laughing. “Where are you from?” 

“I’m from London, you know you have an accent too… and it’s amazing also!” Harry said smiling when he looks back over at Matt’s face falls a little bit. 

“Well I’m Emily I like long walks on the beach, men with accents and I’m a wonderful cook.” Emily bats her eyelashes. 

Harry feels bad, but he should break it to her lightly. “I’m Harry, I love traveling and I also like men with accents and I’m an artist!” There was a cough beside Harry looking over he can see a blushing Matt who choked on his coffee. 

Emily laughs, “It looks like we have a lot in common, in this town there is not a lot of hot men… except for Matty here but I’m not his type…” leaning in close “But I know for a fact that you are.” She winks at Harry making him blush. There is no way someone as handsome as Matt would think that he is cute. 

“So what would you like to eat? I would recommend my Mac and cheese… and since it’s lunch I would said my chicken fingers they are perfect or I have fish if you would like fish and chips?” Emily pours the hot water into his cup and sets down a couple tea bags. 

“Chicken fingers sound great, and so does Mac and cheese.” Harry placed his tea bag in the hot water. 

“Alright I will get started on that right now.” Emily winked at him one more time and walked back to the kitchen. Harry pulled out a book from his bag pretending to read it as he looks at Matt. Watching his lips touch his cup, his fingers tapped the cup. 

“They do have the best Mac and Cheese,” Harry looked up from his book to see Matt’s smiling face. 

“I can’t wait to try, we don’t really eat that kind of things over there, but America is all food.” Harry had actually filled out a little bit since coming to the states. “But comfort food like this is a new thing. What did you get?” 

Matt stands up and sits down closer to Harry. “A cheeseburger and fries. You have to try her pie too it’s soo good!” Something about Matt’s eyes make Harry feel so comfortable with him. Harry don’t get attached to people, Harry tells himself. 

He had been attached to someone in Arizona and that didn’t turn out how he wanted it.. we will get to that later. 

There was a couple moments of awkward silence before Emily comes bouncing out of the kitchen with A cheeseburger and fries in one hand, and chicken fingers and Mac and cheese in the other. 

“Alright boys, here are your lunches! Harry I put honey mustard on the side. It’s a house recipe tell me if you like it! Matty are you being nice to our visitor?” 

Harry speaks up first “He is great… er I mean he is being nice.” Harry blushes and looks down at his food picking at his chicken. Emily just laughs. Harry couldn’t believe that he just said that.. How have you ever had a guy like you... well anyone like you. 

“Let me know when you want your pies.” Emily bounces away singing the song that was playing on the radio. 

“She is a lot but you got to love her.” Matt takes a bit of his hamburger and moans. “God so good.” Harry almost drops his chicken that he was about to put in his mouth when he heard Matt moan. 

Harry tries to ignore what he is feeling right now. Dipping his chicken into the honey mustard, taking a bite Harry couldn’t help but to moan too. Once again Matt coughs again, okay so he can affect Matt too. Least he knows he is not alone. 

“This is the best chicken I think I have ever had. The seasoning is so good.” Harry saids through a full mouth of food. 

 

After finishing his lunch and the best piece of banana cream pie he had ever had. Matt and Harry walks out of the restaurant. 

“Well back to work, gotta serve and protect. They close at 7 so make sure that you get dinner before then.” Matt puts his hat back on walking towards his car. 

“Thanks, I think I might just go explore a little bit and then call it a day. Have a good day Officer.” Harry waves as he walks away. Harry takes a walk downtown his tour was over in about 10 minutes. This place isn’t very big. He knows that there are other places to go but without his car he couldn’t go anywhere.. He doesn’t really want to get caught apparating so he walks back to the inn. 

Thank goodness when he walks in Maggie wasn’t at the desk he really didn’t feel like talking to anyone. This is the first place where he felt completely alone, probably because it’s not as busy. Opening his room which was a white and light blue room with geese everywhere. Not just any kind of geese, geese with bonnets and bows. Well at least it’s not dolls that would be really creepy. 

Harry nose dives into the bed. What is he going to do here for that long. Merlin knows it shouldn’t take 8 days to get tires… if he could only use his magic he would be done and gone. 

Maybe you are here for a reason, Harry muffles to himself. Just like when his old car died in Arizona and he met Topher. 

Ooo let’s had a flash back! (Long story short version.) 

After Harry left California when he woke up naked on a couch, and losing three days. It was a very bad time for him. 

So like I said long story short, Harry became a waiter at a café, the owners son was an artist he worked with clay. When Harry and Topher started hanging out it was great. Harry loves Topher’s tan skin dark hair and eyes and how he works with his hand. But he left after Topher’s family found out about their relationship. 

“Harry don’t leave… I.. I don’t care if my family will not talk to me.. I.. I want to be with you!” The taller man holds Harry hands trying to keep him from leaving Harry’s bedroom. 

“I… I can’t have you lose your family because of me. I am not worth that Topher.. Family is more important! I… I like you too much for you to do that. I left my family because I couldn’t deal with who I was and who I wasn’t and I haven’t talked to them in a very long time… I don’t want you to do that.” Harry looks into Topher’s doe brown eyes. His hands bring their lips together. 

“Go talk to your family.” That’s when Harry walked away. 

 

Harry must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew there was a knocking on his door. 

Harry not remembering where he was he pops up and his eyes focusing he remembers oh… Ohio… looking at the small alarm clock by the bed it said 8:10 oh great he had slept all day. It’s not like he had anything to do. 

Harry fixed his clothes and opens the door. There stood Emily smiling holding up brown paper bags and two drinks with a big smile on her face. 

“Hey friend, you missed dinner so I figured I would bring us some food.. I made Shepard’s pie. Made with beef not lamb… I hope you like it!” 

Harry smiles at the bubbly blonde. “Sounds great. Come on in.” Harry moves out of the way as she steps into the room walking over to the bed and places down the food. 

“Tomorrow, I’m off early so I want you to come over to my house. I’ll make dinner or we can order in and we can just veg and watch tv.” Dividing up the food as Harry sits down next to her on the bed. 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Harry opened up the container and the heavenly smell pours out. 

“It’s not intruding silly, I want you to have a good time while you are here. I know how boring it is here. I’m a lifer here but I don’t know if I would change it… maybe one day. Anyways tomorrow we will do dinner and movies…” Harry is so glad Emily is here she is like a little ball of energy. 

“That sounds great.” Harry finally take a bite of his dinner. It’s perfect. “This is brilliant Emily.” 

Emily blushes, “Thank you Harry! Okay so tell me about yourself! Whats your favorite things?!” She slips off her shoes and crosses her legs on the bed. 

“This dinner is about to be my new favorite thing.” Harry takes another bite and loves the smile that Emily is giving him. This is the first time in a long time talking to a girl and enjoying it. It makes him think of Hermione, but Emily couldn’t be more opposite of Hermione. Emily seem sweet, bubbly, happy go lucky. 

“You flatter me Harry and I will have to keep you around.” 

“Keep making food like this and I will stay around” Harry take another bite.. Well at least he had made a friend it might make this little detour a better one.. let’s not forget about Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a little town has to offer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is chapter 2, i'm going to put up chapter 3 today too! I am still going to update 4x6 too just making sure I like how it is going...

Harry woke up to loud knocking. Emily didn’t leave until 2 last night so Harry didn’t fall asleep until 3. wearing a t shirt and his boxers Harry slowly opens up. 

There stood Matt with jeans, pull over and a baseball hat on. His hands in the pouch on the front of his pull over. Harry froze why is Matt here so early in the morning and why is he staring at you like that. Then he looks down and notices he is just in boxers and a shirt. Quickly stepping behind the door. 

“Good morning!” Matt said as he walks into Harry’s room. 

“Good morning… not that I don’t mind the company but what are you doing here Officer.” Harry still embarrassed about how he is dressed. 

“I’m here to keep you out of trouble, You look like you could be somewhat of a trouble maker.” Harry looks at Matt crossing his arms. He knows that he had been a trouble maker but that’s only when a dark lord was after him. 

“I am not a trouble maker… Let me shower.. is that tea or coffee?” Harry reaches for a cup. 

“It’s tea, I figured that is what you would want.” Harry taps his wand on it changes it to coffee. 

“What did you just do?” Matt said as he sat down on Harry’s bed. 

“Don’t worry I just made it into coffee Emily didn’t leave until 2 last night so I need more than tea. So if you don’t mind..” Harry looks towards the door. Matt got up and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry quickly draws his wand and pointed it at Matt. 

“Hey, calm down I just made your cup bigger. You said you had a long night..” Matt lowered his wand and so does Harry pretty quickly. Harry freaked, great he is going to think there is something wrong with you, or that you are a criminal. 

“I’m sorry… I… I just don’t do well with people pointing their wands at me..” Matt concealed his wand in the back of his jeans. 

“It’s ok I probably should have told you what I was doing but I will be down stairs waiting for you.” Matt walks out the door, Harry run into the bathroom. 

Way to fuck it up Harry the first wizard you meet in this trip and he thinks that you are probably a wanted criminal or worse. 

Harry showers quickly and throws on jeans and a t-shirt. Throwing a red zip up over his shirt and slips on his high-tops. Taking one last look in the mirror trying to fix his hair but he had pretty much given up on that. Grabbing his bag and his coffee, he runs down the stairs. Where he finds Matt talking with Maggie. 

“Good morning Harry, I hear that you are going to get a personal tour today, You are having one of the best tour guides around, He’s been here about 15 years now... not a lifer like me but he stayed.” Maggie patted Matts hand. 

“Something about this place that I fell in love with hit... So Harry are ya ready?” Matt quickly stands, walking towards him. Harry looks him up and down.. Merlin he is gorgeous, that baseball hat today is making him extra attractive. 

“All set.” Harry follows him outside. It’s a beautiful autumn day outside. Perfect day to go shooting. 

Matt walks up to a light blue truck. Harry follows Matt unlock and opens Harry’s door. Did he just open the door for you? Why would he open the door for you. You are reading way too much into this Harry Potter. He jumps up in the the truck closing the door somewhat loudly. 

“Oh shit sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Harry mumbles as he sets his camera bag down. Harry took a look around the truck. It’s really clean and smells just like Matt. Around his rear view mirror is a gold bird, dangles from it. 

“Where are you taking me?” Harry looks out of his window they are leaving the main part of town. They pass a park with a stadium that the sign reads Go Broncos. Passing houses which are getting further off the road. 

“I wanted to show you what this town looks like when you are not stuck in town. I live out this way. It’s not a big house only two bedroom but I have a lake in my back yard with trees for days. Plus there is a covered bridge just a little ways more that is actually really awesome to look at.” 

Harry was taking in all the colors of everything he is looking at. California he had the beach, Arizona he had beautiful clay, New York he had that city life, but here… it’s different it feels like home… Snap out of it Harry this is not home. Home is a million miles away. 

Driving up to this dirt road Matt turns. Beautiful face trees mirror each other on both sides of the road. 

Harry looks back at the golden bird bouncing around. “So what’s this?” Harry’s finger tips touch the pendant. Feeling the magic tingle his finger tips he pulled away. 

Matt smiles, “That is my house mascot. I’m a thunderbird.” Oh his house, he must have gone too oh what’s that school Ilvermorny. 

“Oh that’s awesome so Thunderbird, I’m a Gryffindor. What does the Thunderbird represents? Like Gryffindors are brave and courageous.” Harry said with pride, he will always feel that way. 

“We are the soul, the adventurers.” There was pride in his voice as much as Harry’s. 

“So why are you in the muggle world? Why are you not like an Auror?” Harry looks over at Matt who is now taping on the steering wheel. 

“Look here we are.” Matt changing the subject quickly.. probably hoping Harry wouldn’t notice. Which he did… there is something there and Harry will figure it out. 

Looking out the window he sees a sign that read National Park. Getting out of the truck Harry takes a deep breath the air smells different… it smells so fresh. 

“This is one of the most beautiful places that is hidden in our town. There are trails, creeks, a waterfall. I figured if you would Ike this would be a great place that you would like. I brought a couple sandwiches if we get hungry but, anyways.. I can just stay back around here if you don’t want company I have some paperwork that I can work on. I just wanted to show you this place because it is pretty here.” Harry looked around at the trees turning the beautiful red, oranges, and yellows. The leaves covering the ground, so beautiful why wouldn’t Harry want to share what he saw. 

“I would like the company if you like..” Harry pulled out his camera and put the strap around his neck. “It’s too pretty not to share with someone..” Matt smile makes Harry turn to jelly.. “I mean I know you have seen this place but I mean it’s always nice to be able to see how other people see the world. Ya know.” 

Matt touches Harry’s arm. “I’m glad to have the company. Show me how you see this place Harry.” The older mans voice at that moment went straight to The pit of Harry’s stomach. 

“Okay…” Harry blushes as they walk towards the trails. The walked for a little bit Harry would see something he would stop or wander off leaving Matt trying to find him. They were walking back towards the main part of the park. That’s when Matt became a detective. 

“So what was the deal back at Maggie’s, I know no one likes to have a wand pointed at them but it looked like you have had a lot of wands pointed at you. You look like you have been through something’s.” Matt looks at Harry with concern eyes. 

“At our school it was all about houses and there were rivalries, sometimes just because who I was or…am people didn’t like me so I had a lot of wands pointed at me. A lot of hexes too.” Harry tried to play it off like it was not a big deal. How do you tell a random stranger who at least is a wizard that the war with a dark lord was real and that he was the boy who killed him. 

“Okay.” Was all that Matt said. Harry looks down at his feet as they walk closer to the truck. There is no way that he believed that story. 

“So you said you had sandwiches?” Harry speaks up, looking over towards Matt. 

“Yes, they have turkey, ham, and cheese on them. I brought some chips also. We can eat in the bed of the truck.” Harry awkwardly stand there as Matt gets everything situated. 

“Matt why are you doing this? I’m a complete stranger.” Matt hands him sandwich. 

“You are stuck in a small town you can’t use your magic. Plus you are young.” There it was the young part. If people only knew what he had gone through there is no way that they would think of him as young. He had done more things in his 19 years than most. Silly for you to think that he wants to spend time with you, he probably just thinks you are a kid. He doesn’t see you they way you see him. 

“I can take care of my self Matt, I have been doing that for a long time now. I appreciate what you are doing but you don’t have to. I’m not a child I don’t need an adult to look after me. If you want to be my friend that’s fine but I don’t need a babysitter.” Harry takes a bite of his sandwich, trying not to make eye contact. 

“Alright I wasn’t trying to be your babysitter, I do want to be your friend. So I’m sorry if I made it weird. If you like I can drop you off after we eat or I can drive you around some more maybe.” Even though Harry knows that Matt doesn’t feel the same way he would love to spend more time with him. 

“I would like to see more.. if there is anymore.” Harry teases, trying to make it a little less awkward. Matt throws a chip a Harry. 

“There is a lot more to see. Small towns are full of wonder.” Matt pops a chip into his mouth and all Harry could do is stare at his lips… Stop Harry! He thinks to himself, 6 more days after today. 

 

____________ 

Matt and Harry didn’t come back into town until 3. Harry turned is bathroom into a dark room and worked on his photos. He got amazing shots today. While looking at the negatives he fell asleep. 

Waking up to the sound of a phone ringing. Groaning he picks up. “Ello” 

“Hey just seeing if you were still coming dinner is almost ready..” Harry sits up, dinner with Emily! 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I fell asleep I’m on my way.. where am I going?” Harry asked standing up stretching trying to find his converses. 

“I’m the apartment over the restaurant. Hurry I need to know how your day was with Matty…” Her voice teases him. 

“I’m coming, bye Emmy…” Harry sings into the phone. 

“Bye Harry!” Hanging up the phone Harry grabs the room key and his camera. 

Walking down the stairs Maggie waited for Harry down the stairs. 

“Harry, going to Emily’s?” She adjusts the glass on her face. 

“Yes we are going to watch moves and eat dinner.” Harry saids smiling at Maggie. 

Maggie’s face went from smiling to thin lipped and frowning. “Harry l, you are not going to use that girl. She is a sweet girl you will not go over there and take advantage of her.” Crossing her arms tapping her foot. 

Harry couldn’t believe what he is hearing from her. How does he not know that Harry is gay… “Ma’am, our relationship is just a friendship, I’m gay..” The words flow out of his mouth so quickly. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that.. Never knowing how people felt about the LGBT community. 

Maggie smiles, “Oh Harry, okay I’m sorry that’s good … I’m sorry. Emily had just been through a lot.. She doesn’t need anything else you know dear.” Emily had been through a lot? She is too happy to have been through that much.. Right? 

“I best get going because she will probably kill me if I’m late..” He turns around as walks out of the inn. Shit.. that was awkward. 

Walking towards the restaurant Something catches Harry’s eye, an older couple sitting on a bench eating Ice cream. Harry quickly gets out his camera and sneaks a picture of the man wiping ice cream off of his wife’s face . This is probably going to be one of the last nights that they would be able to eat ice cream outside because it’s getting chilly. Taking two more shots he put camera in his bag and runs the rest of the way. 

Harry see the door in the side of the building. Walking up the stairs he get to a door at the top step. Knocking on the door Emily opens after the second knock. 

“Hey you!!!” She saids wearing oversized sweat pants blonde hair on top of her head and glasses. “Come on in.. I’m finishing up..” She moved so he could step inside. The apartment was so little, everything was open. Really clean though, Harry would have thought that she would have been messy. If she were a witch she would defiantly be a Hufflepuff. 

“Sorry I fell asleep!, What smells so good!” Harry walks into the middle of the room. The walls are painted pastel yellow. Harry thinks this would be called a studio apartment everything is in one room. 

“Well since it is movie night, I figured we would do all kinds of things, so I have mozzarella sticks, chicken wings, potato wedges, pigs in a blanket, not really a dinner per said but all the good stuff!” Emily opens the oven to take out the potatoes, Harry could see cheese bubbling on top with bacon. He stomach growled. 

“Emily.. Marry me... This smell so good!” Harry walks over to her, looking at all the food sitting on the counter. 

“Now what would Matt think if I marry you? He would be so pissed at me.” Emily hands platters of food towards Harry. He rolled his eyes he walks a few steps towards the living area and sits the platters down on the table. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Matt just think’s that I am just a kid, I know I'm only 19 but I... haven’t been a kid since I was 11 years old. My life hadn’t been the easiest...” Harry stops himself why is he telling her all of this. “I’m sorry anyways. No Matt had no feelings towards me anyways.” 

Emily sits down and pats the cushion next to hers. Harry sat and she handed Harry a mozzarella stick. 

“If you say so, but tell me what did you guys do today. You didn’t come in for breakfast or lunch.” Emily took a bite of a wing. Harry pulled apart his mozzarella stick and pops the cheesy goodness into his mouth. 

“He knocked on my door, early this morning and I was only wearing a t shirt and boxers.. So I was embarrassed, then he took me hiking on this beautiful trail. The colors, trees, it even had a small waterfall, so then we had lunch and drove around some more. It was nice.” Harry blushes, he really did enjoy the time that he had with Matt today. 

“That sounds like a wonderful date at the state park,” Emily smirks at Harry finally handing him a plate full of food. 

“It was not a date, anyways it doesn’t matter as soon as my tires come in, I'm leaving...” That came out harsher than he wanted it to. Emily smile disappeared. Harry felt horrible. Way to go asshole “Sorry that came out wrong.” 

“No, it’s okay why would you want to stay here anyways. If I could I would leave, but I can’t I will be a lifer here.” Emily tries to smile. Great now you made the girl that smiles all the time sad Harry. 

“Sorry I'm a git, and why can’t you leave... Why don’t you come with me. Your are what 21 there is no way that you are a lifer here. We can go to Chicago and go to shows, and galleries maybe a few bars.. I know here in the states I'm still underage but it would still be fun for you!” Harry moves closer to Emily a smile now on her face. 

“There is no way Harry I couldn’t what would the restaurant do? I don’t have money to do that kind of thing anyways.” Emily looked down at her hands. Money shouldn’t be the reason. 

“I would pay for you.. Like I said I have an inheritance and it’s a big one so. Just think about it okay. Now what movie are we going to watch?” Wanting her to honestly think about it. Sometimes it’s lonely traveling by yourself. Be honest with yourself Harry you always find someone to share a bed with everywhere you go. Shaking his head he looks back up at Emily. 

“We are going to watch one of my favorites Footloose!” Emily turns on the tv and the movie starts up. Harry smiled as Emily danced as the song started. This feels nice, having a friend to talk to.. Who doesn’t want to get into your pants. Or who hadn’t helped you kill a dark lord. This was normal, just a normal movie night with a friend. 

He could get used to normal.. why do you want to leave so soon….. Harry thought to himself., probably because you are afraid to lose anyone else. 

\------------- 

The whole town is shut down, it’s Football Friday. Everyone is going to the game. Even Harry Potter. The whole town is painted red and silver. Harry is stuck in the middle of Matt and Emily in Matt’s truck. Not that he minded being that close to Matt. Harry doesn’t know how he got talked into going to this football game. He has never watched American Football. 

Pulling up into the park where the stadium was, they had to fight to find a parking spot. Finally finding one they all pile out. 

“Are you excited Harry!” Emily said as she wrapped her arm around Harry’s. “It’s your first football game, and you can really enjoy it because I made you keep your camera at Maggie’s. I want you to actually pay attention.” 

“I’m excited, I will have no clue what is going on but I'm ready.” Harry said smiling at Emily. Matt put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Which sent electricity through Harry’s body, Matt had to feel it too right... 

“Don’t worry Harry, I will teach you everything.” Harry looked up at Matt and bit his lip. Merlin could Matt be any sexier, tonight he was wearing a red school pull over and a black baseball hat with silver and red lettering. No one in London look like that. 

“Ermm.. Okay...” Harry smiles up at Matt who looked down and winked. This is bad Harry, he thinks to himself. You don’t to get any feelings for him. He is like 25 years older than you, and he doesn’t feel anything for you. 

 

When they reached the stands most of the seats are taken up. Luckily they found Sal and his wife who saved them a spot on the bench in front of them. 

“Okay I'm going to go get us something to eat. What do we want, I was thinking Hot dog, nachos, pretzel and popcorn with pop how does that sound?” Emily looked over at Matt and Harry. 

“That sounds great! Make sure you get my pretzel with no salt,” Matt reached into his back pocket and Harry touched his hand to stop him and there was that spark again thankfully no one saw it. 

“I’ll get it..” Harry pulled out his wallet and hands Emily 40 dollars. “Make sure you grab something sweet too like candy!” Harry winked at Emily and she walked away. 

He turned to look at Matt who was just staring at Harry, “You didn’t have to do that..” Matt said fiddling with a streamer that fell from one the many streamers around the stands. 

“I wanted too, you have done so much and you paid for me to get in here. It’s the least I could do. So what are they doing right now?” Harry asked as the team stretched. 

“They are warming up... you are not into sports huh?” Matt looks down at Harry with a smile, little did he know Harry loved sports. 

“I love sports, I played quidditch in school I was the youngest to every play thank you very much. I was the best seeker, and I love real football not this American football.” Harry teased nudging Matt playfully. 

“I haven’t talked about quidditch in such a long time. I was a beater, god I miss flying.” Matt whispers.. 

Harry looks over at Matt who is staring off into the distance. “Maybe we can go... I know lots of ways to hide us so no one will know... I have great privacy charms no one will see...” Harry places a hand on Matts knee which makes the older man look down. 

“That would be great Harry. I know that charm but it’s been so long since I done a lot of magic most of the time I just do household things and use it for when I work sometimes..” Matt whispered they were in their own little world there for a minute. 

Jumping a little when they hear Emily. “Okay so I got three hot dogs three pretzels one nacho we can all share and one popcorn we can share and three cokes.” Emily passed the food out. “Here is your change good sir. Harry looks at her, “Keep it I'm sure we are not done eating tonight.” Emily rolls her eyes and places in her jean pocket. 

“It looks like the bronco’s won the coin toss and they are going to receive the ball.” The voice rang through the stadium. 

Matt explained to Harry what’s going on when Harry looked puzzled. The crowd is loud but Harry felt like it was the world cup. Everything was so exciting the bronco’s are winning and the energy almost felt like magic. 

“You are going to be a football fan by the end of the night!” Matt whispered in his ear. Harry’s heart is in his throat. 

“It’s amazing Matt, I’m having so much fun!” Emily wrapped her arm in Harrys and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s cold Harry will you go get us hot chocolate... I got everything else... Please...” Emily looks at Harry pouting. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Fine, Matt hot chocolate for you?” Matt nods and smiles. 

“Do you need help?” Matt goes to stand up.. Harry shakes his head. 

“No I'll be fine I'm a big boy.” Harry smiled and climbed down the stairs walking towards the concession stands. 

While walking he hears a commotion. Turning around he saw two boys beating up on one kid. They had to be 17 or 18. 

“Get up fag. Come on you better get up you have to twirl your flag soon you flag fag.” The taller of the boys spat out of his mouth. Harry walks closer he sees a boy in a dance uniform huddled on the ground. 

“What’s going on?” Harry said loud enough for them to turn around. 

“Oh is this your boyfriend Fag...” The shorter black hair boy said. 

“You guys need to leave him alone..” Harry held his hand out to the boy on the ground and pulled him up. “Go ahead, I'll make sure they don’t bother you anymore.” Harry whispered to the boy who is crying as he ran back over to the band. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. So you are a fag too? Well it looks like we can just do to you what we were going to do to him.” Before Harry could do anything, the black hair boy had him and the taller boy punched Harry in the stomach. Almost falling over he felt another punch to his face. He had never been beaten up because he was gay. Least it’s not the boy that they are hitting. He can’t do anything anyways they were probably under age. One more hit, Harry grunts, this wasn’t the worst beating he had ever had. He will have a few bruises. 

“What the hell is going on.” Matts voice yelled out. The boys turn around wide eyed letting go and Harry quickly moved away. 

“Mr. Williams, um we were just.. Um" The taller boy shuttered. 

Matt crossed his arms, “This here is my friend Harry, Harry do you want to press charges?” Matt said as he looked over at the boys. Harry knew what Matt was trying to do, but all he wanted to do is clean up. As the blood either from his lip or nose dripped onto the ground. 

“No, no.. It was just a little misunderstanding. They are good to go..” Harry motioned for them to run away. Which they do in a hurry. 

Matt rushed them into the bathroom so he could get a better look at Harry. Matt placed his hands on Harrys face moving it around gingerly. Looking deep into Harry’s eyes, baby blue met emerald. Harry forgot how to breath with the older man so close. 

“Y.. Yes I'm fine... nothing is broken..” Matt looked around and pulled out his wand and cleans Harry up. 

“What happened?” Matt looked at Harry as they walk back to the concession stands. 

“They were going to beat up a kid, they were calling him fag and I.. I just couldn’t let them do that so, I took his place. I have been in worse fights. So I'm not hurt.. I just felt bad for the kid. No one should ever feel bad about who they love no matter the gender, or race or age.” Harry voice cracked at the end when he looks back up Matt. 

“Harry.. Why would you put yourself into that situation?” Matt stopped him as he turned Harry to look at him. 

“Because he needed help. I couldn’t stand there and let someone hurt another person. I... I have seen so much hurt in my life time Matt I... I can’t do it anymore... Now come on let’s go get hot chocolate Emily is going to worry and no we are not going to tell her about this. 

Harry hides for a second just long enough to put a glamor on. “Alright hot chocolate time.” Harry puts on a fake smile and walks towards the stand. 

When they got back to the stands it was half time the band was getting ready to perform. 

“Was it a long line you guys were gone a while.” Harry answered before Matt could. 

“Yeah sorry... but hey the band is playing!” Harry sees the boy he helped early performing with a smile on his face. He is doing a wonderful job. It will be a tough road for him but hopefully with Harry’s kindness it helped a little bit. Harry smiled and watched the rest of half time. 

\---- 

Matt drops off Emily first, who begged Harry to stay with her but Harry said he didn’t feel good and should go back to Maggie’s. The ten second drive to Maggie's seemed like 10 minutes. Not one of them have spoken a word. Matt pulled into a parking spot and turned off the truck. 

“Are you okay?” Matt turned to look at Harry. Running his hand through his hair Harry faked a smile. 

“Yeah I'm great, I’m just ready for bed...” Harry didn’t make eye contact with Matt. You had to get involved with a fight, but the kid shouldn’t have been treated like that anyways. Harry thought to himself. Plus this Matt thing is getting to be too much. ‘You are not even going to be here that long so why are you even thinking about him the way that you are.. You need to either have sex with him because you know you want too, or you just need to leave as soon as you get your car because, you know that you are feeling more than a sexual attraction to him.’ Harry shook his head and finally looked over at Matt. 

“Take off the glamor Harry I need to check your bruising.” Matt placed his hand on Harry’s face again. Rolling his eyes Harry waved his wand and the glamor drops. His right cheek is bruised and his lip had a cut. 

Matts thumb rubbed across the bruise and Harry winced. “You shouldn’t have done that.. You should have come and got me. You are not a hero Harry.” Harry had to laugh at what Matt said. This is the first time Harry wasn’t called a hero. Harry laughed harder Matt just stared at him like he had gone crazy. 

“Harry are you okay? Why are you laughing?” Harry tried to stop Matt probably thinks that he is crazy. I could be Harry thought to himself.. 

“Yes.. Sorry I just never mind maybe I'm more tired than I thought. ” Harry opened his door. 

“I work tomorrow but do you want to go get breakfast Sunday?” Harry smiled, you should say no, why are you letting yourself get close to these people. 

“You bet.. I’ll meet you at Sarah’s... Goodnight Matthew.” Harry said as he jumped out of the truck trying not to look back... 

“Night Harry,” Matt said as he watched him walk into the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning Harry walks to Sal’s he had a bad night he once he got into his room Harry’s body ached the nightmares didn’t help any. Sometimes he knows what would help but he is not going down that road again. Putting on a glamor, he walked out of the inn. 

Sal and an older man was talking, Harry thought it could have been Mr. Grombacher. Harry shook his head.. He shouldn’t know that. 

“Hey Harry, so we are waiting on one more part it should be here by Wednesday. The axel broke when the tire popped. I promise by Wednesday it will be done..” Harry just looked at Sal…Fine what’s a couple more days, maybe that would give enough time to talk Emily into going. 

“Okay Sal… as long as your promise.” Harry crossed his arms . 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it here Harry you had a great time at the football game last night. Mount Orab is growing on you.” Sal laughed and walked back into the garage. 

Maybe Sal is right... Maybe this little town is growing on him.. Or maybe it is just the people in the town. 

Harry walked in to Sarah’s Kitchen and there was a full house. Sarah and Emily were running around tables are not cleaned and most of them don’t even have their drink order in. 

“Hey guys what’s going on?” Harry walked up to Emily. 

“Well our waitress is out sick and Sarah can’t do all the tables herself. I have to cook orders but I’m also trying to get orders.” Emily hands an older couple a cup of coffee. 

“Hand me a pad. I will start taking orders. I worked for a café as the cook/waiter so this is nothing.” Harry pushed up his sleeves of his jumper. 

Sarah looked at Harry. “Please that would be perfect!” 

Emily smiled and handed him a pad pencil and an apron. 

Harry smiled as he walked up to his first table. “Hi good morning I’m Harry, what can I start you off with?” Harry looked at the two older women. 

“Oh Mary did you hear his accent?!” 

“Yes Cathy I did! Okay sweet heart I want coffee with two eggs over easy and toast please.” She winks at Harry. 

“And what about you Miss Cathy?” Harry said smiling. 

“I would like pancakes please with sausage, with a coffee also dear.” Harry wrote down the order. Just like old times he thought to himself. 

“Alright ladies I will get the order in and bring you your coffee.” 

Harry , and Sarah took care of the morning rush. Once it settled down there are only a few customers left. He is helping Emily in the back with some orders. 

“Harry hun can you wait on the counter.” He washed his hands a smiled 

“Yeah I’ll be right there,” He threw the paper towel away and fixed his clothes. 

“Thanks you don’t understand how much this means to me..” Sarah hugged him. People in this town loved to hug. He hated to be reminded about the hug that he missed from Hermione. 

“Just let me have a free lunch and you are even.” Harry squeezed her. 

“Okay but you are getting paid.” Her voice turned stern. 

“Yes ma’am” He salutes the honey brown haired woman. 

Harry nose down writing in his pad walking to the counter. “Hi there I’m Harry what can I start you off with.” Harry finally looked up and there was Matt in his full uniform. 

“Hi Harry, I would like a cup of coffee, scrambled eggs and pancakes.” Matt smiled and stared into Harry’s eyes. 

“Would you like potatoes with that Officer?” Harry batted his eye lashes, oh Harry what are you doing? 

Matt laughed and licks his lips, “Yes I would love potatoes.” 

Harry wrote down his order, “Alright Officer I will be right back with your coffee” 

Harry wondered if Matt is looking at his ass as he walks away. 

“Here is an order it’s our favorite Officer Matthew!” Harry handed up the order and grabbed a cup of coffee and poured the coffee noticed that Matt is reading a book. He burnt his hand because he stared a little too long overfilling the cup. “Fuck” Harry wiped off the hot coffee off his hand. 

Harry walked back up to him, “Here is your coffee handsome… I mean Officer..” Harry turned red, “Sorry I was getting too much into the role of the waitress. I’ll go check on your eggs.” Before Matt could said anything, he ran back into the kitchen. 

Emily looked at Harry as he entered with his face red with embarrassment. 

“What happened?” Emily said as she laughed at the embarrassed Harry who was hiding his face. 

“I just called Matt handsome… to his face.. I... I don’t think I can face him again…” Emily burst out laughing. 

“Aww Harry! It’s okay… here take this out to your table and I should have Matt’s order done..” Harry grabbed the plates and took them out to the only table left besides Matt. 

“Here you guys go.” Harry looked over at the little girl who is in the highchair. 

“You are so beautiful ducky.” The curly blonde smiles and claps her hands. “If you guys need anything else just let me know. 

“Thanks Harry.” The mom said as she hands the girl a piece of fruit. 

Harry nodded and walked back to the kitchen. “Here is your man’s breakfast.” Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“You should be nice to me.. I was going to cook you dinner tonight at your apartment.. I don’t think I will now..” Harry teased. 

“No it’s Pizza night! Matty didn’t tell you? We normally go a few towns away and eat pizza and do bar quizzes! You have to come!!” Emily smiled and handed the plates to Harry. 

“Is it just you and Matt that does it?” Harry took the plates bit his lips. 

“No, Sarah and her husband goes and Ashley and her girlfriend goes. You have to come..” Emily stuck out her bottom lip. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t want to be the 5th wheel…” Harry walks away before Emily could have said anymore. 

He walked up to Matt he smiled again, “Here is your breakfast, I’ll get you more coffee.” Setting the plates down the grabbed the coffee pot. “There ya go.. enjoy.” 

“Thanks Harry,” Matt beamed up at him making the butterflies erupt in his stomach. 

Harry nodded and walks away. Harry walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his camera bag he was searching for… He rummaged around finding his pack of cigarettes. It’s the only thing that he does to help him when he would want the high. 

“I’m stepping out for a minute..” Harry looked back at Emily. 

“Okay..” it’s slowed down enough so Emily could start cleaning up. 

Harry took out a cigarette and fumbled around for a lighter but he couldn’t find one. He looks around making sure he was alone and pulled out his wand lighting it. 

Taking that first inhale he feels that slight buzz. Hmm better, what he would give to have a bowl right now. Nope not going there... it’s not worth it. It could be worse. You just like a guy who is sweet and attractive who doesn’t feel the same way about you that you do him. 

Harry takes a few more minutes to finish up and walks backs into the kitchen. 

No one was in there so it must be slow now. Walking back into the restaurant there was only Matt now. 

“Harry! Okay so do you think you could work the lunch time? I’ll make you breakfast? Come sit and I’ll make you whatever you want.” Harry walks up to her, least he could make a little money he doesn’t need it but.. 

“Okay if I have too..” Harry teased. “I’ll just take a cup of tea and a couple pieces of toast.” Harry leaned on the counter. 

Sarah and Emily walked away smooth. Matt is still sitting at the counter eating. 

“So they put you to work?” Matt smiled as he ate his pancakes. 

“They were swamped so I jumped in. Whatever I can do to help..” Harry wiped down the counter trying to find something to do. 

“So you just have to help doesn’t matter what. I see you are wearing a glamor, how’s your face?” Matt set down his silverware and looked at Harry. 

“It’s bruised but it’s fine. Like I said it’s not the first time to have a bruise. My friend Hermione said I have this thing where I have to save people..” Harry shrugged, Emily walked out with toast. 

“Alright here ya go toast. I’m going to go outside for a minute let me know if I’m needed” Emily kissed Harry’s cheek and walked away. 

“Why do you have to save people?” Matt said in-between bites. 

“It’s what I have always had to do.. I haven’t had a normal life Matt so..” the door rings as it opens and a couple walks in. 

“Back to work.” Harry sat his toast behind the counter and walked away leaving Matt to finish his breakfast. 

Harry works through the lunch hour and went back to the inn about 2:30 wanting to take a shower and just relax for the rest of the day. 

It’s times like this that Harry thinks too much.. He wonders what his friends are doing. If they are okay he had been away from them for a year he wonders if they think of him as much as he thinks of them. Pushing them out of his mind he goes down stairs. 

Maggie is sitting at the desk reading as always. 

“Hi Maggie.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Hiya Harry, how are you? I heard you were working at Sarah’s today. Seems like you are fitting in around here.” Smiling as she dog ears her book and sits it down. 

“ Yeah they needed help, When I was in Arizona I worked a little bit at a café I was the cook somedays and somedays I was a waiter. So I know how it is when you are understaffed. The people here are nice.” Thinking of one person in particular. Shouldn’t be but he is. 

“It’s a nice place, a place that you could call home. Anyways tell me about where you grew up I have always wanted to go out of the country, I have been to Canada but that doesn’t count.” Maggie smiled as she stood up and stretched. 

“Oh my parents died when I was a baby, so I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I was 17 then I moved into my godfather’s house he left me when he died. So I was living there until I got my inheritance, then I just packed up and came to the states. That’s where I have been for a year now just traveling around.” Maggie looked shocked, Harry feeling a little self-conscious he stepped from one foot to the other. 

“I’m sorry about your parents, and your godfather. An inheritance, not to sound rude but I wouldn’t have thought of you being from money.” Maggie said with her eye brows raised. 

Harry didn’t know what to say about that, he knows that he doesn’t dress like that he isn’t like other purebloods. 

“My family is from an old type of family money, on my father’s side which he was the only living Potter so everything was left to me, and the same with my godfather. I don’t dress like it because how I was raised we didn’t have money, and my Aunt and Uncle didn’t care for my father so they didn’t want to use his money.”On me… Harry said to himself. Maybe this was a bad idea coming down and talking to Maggie. 

“It’s good that you are not one of those people who would just either blow through their money or flaunt it around.” 

“Yeah, I just wanted to come down and say hi, I'm going to go back upstairs and read for a little bit.” Harry turned around wanting to get away as soon as possible. 

 

 

—— 

Harry was developing pictures that he took when a knock startled him not again.. 

Walking to the door he opened it to see Matt and Emily standing there. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Harry said in a harsher tone than he meant. 

Emily’s smile weakened. “Come on get you things we are going to trivia night I told you earlier!” The both walk past him into the room. 

“Oh I was just going to stay in for the night” Harry looked at Matt and Emily. 

“No way you are staying in come on it will be fun. We wont leave we will just stay here and stare at you the whole night wont we Matty?” Emily looked at Matt for some type of backup. 

“You are not going to get out of this one Harry, she will. I don’t know how many times she had done this to me. You might as well come.. It will be fun.” Matt smiled, Harry sighed. 

“Alright let’s go.” He grabbed his jacket as they walk out of the room. 

“I promise it will be fun!” Emily clapped her hands. 

 

\----------- 

Emily and Harry sung the whole time to the Pizza shop. Even Matt tried on a song or two. Pulling up to the pizza shop it was in a little shopping plaza. 

Walking in the smell of pizza hit Harry and he was instantly hungry. The toast he had this morning was all gone by then. 

The shop was decorated with sports memorabilia. With neon beer signs hanging around the bar. 

They saw Sarah, her husband and he guessed that was Ashley with her girlfriend. 

“Look they already have a spot for us.” Emily points to the table. “Come on love bug” Taking Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the table. 

“Hey guys, we made it! Ashley, Megan this is Harry he is stuck in Mount for a little bit.” 

“Hi Harry nice to meet you!” Ashley a red head with freckles smiles and extends her hand and Harry takes it. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Harry smiles, he does like to meet new people but he is just not in the best of moods today. He is not sure why but. 

“Hey Matt how's it going?” Megan the shorter black-haired woman said. 

“Good tired but I couldn’t miss trivia night.” Matt sat next to Harry. When he did their thighs touched and Harry’s breath hitched. Stop he said to himself, you can’t do this.. It's not right.. Matt looks at Harry. 

“So do you want to share a pizza Emily usually gets a sandwich..” Matt leaned closer to him the music making it hard to hear. 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry looked into the older mans blue eyes. 

“Good, I'll get a meat lover is that okay?” Harry raised his eyebrow biting his lip. 

“I have never had a meat lovers pizza but it sounds good,” and dirty Harry thinks to himself. 

Matt’s eye widen, “Oh well you are in for a treat, it is so good. Pepperoni, sausage, ham, with double cheese. You haven’t lived until you have tried it.” The way that Matt looked at that moment made Harry laugh. 

“Alright then let’s get it.” Harry looked at Matt who was smiling. 

Matt opened his mouth like he was going to say something but a guy with a microphone started speaking. 

“Welcome to trivia night.. Tonight we are going to be doing movies and music! I hope everyone is ready!” 

Emily smiles and takes the board ready for the first question. 

“First question,” the voice boomed. “What movie did the line ‘After all, tomorrow is another day!’ is the last line from which movie that won the Academy Award for Best Picture in 1939?” 

The table burst into chatter. “It was gone with the wind.” Sarah whispers loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. 

“Yes!” Emily said writing it down quickly. 

“Alright lets seem those answers. The correct answer was ‘Gone with the Wind. Looks like everyone got those right. Alright let’s keep going.” 

During the questions the waitress came up and got their orders. Harry making small talk with Matt as they wait. Getting closer by the minute without noticing. 

They continued to play and Harry is just having a good time just listening and hearing Emily scream when they got one right. 

When the pizza arrived Harry and Matt were in their own little world talking. Matt hands Harry a piece. “Okay Harry, just take one bite and you will see what you have been missing.” 

Harry laughed and took a bite.He moaned a noise while he ate it that made Matt stop eating. Oops Harry thought he really needs to stop moaning because of food tasting good. 

“So I'm guessing it is good?” Matt blushed. Harry bumps into him. 

“It’s so good. Thanks Officer.” Harry knew he shouldn’t use that nick name, but he can’t help it.. He can’t help but flirt with this sweet, kind, sexy... officer. 

Biting his lip Matt smiled, “Then eat up.” 

Harry could think of a couple things he could eat up right now... Fuck this is bad.. 

Emily talked Harry into spending the night that night. He was going to help with the restaurant anyways. Facial mask, wine and sappy romance movies was how the rest of the night went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night.....

He doesn’t know how he was talked into a movie night at Matt’s house... His house where he sleeps and lives. Harry didn’t want to go but Emily like always talked Harry into it. 

“Emily just called saying that she can’t make it something about her not feeling well.. So, I guess it is just you and me.” Matt said as he sat down on the cushion next to Harry. 

“Oh.. Okay..” Harry moved around in his seat. They were alone... In Matt’s house. Stop thinking what you are thinking Harry. He scolded himself. 

“So what do you want to watch? Scary, funny, or maybe a romantic comedy?” Matt pulls out his wand and flicks it and a bunch of movies comes towards him. Harry smiled at the use of magic. “What you didn’t think I didn’t do magic in my own house did you?” 

“Oh I .. I mean it’s still strange seeing people do it. The past year it’s only been me.” Harry looks down at his hands. 

“Why don’t you just go home?” Matt said as he looked through the stack of movies. 

“Nothing for me to go back too. I will go back one day, just not sure when that will be.” Harry picked at an invisible string on his pants. 

“I know how that is Harry, so since it is close to Halloween, I was thinking maybe we could do scary? You up for it?” Picking out a movie from the stack and using his magic to load it into the vhs. 

“Sure.” If Harry could defeat the Dark Lord, he could do a scary movie. 

Harry finds himself moving closer and closer to Matt trying not to freak out about the movie. After two Matt changed it to a romantic comedy which wasn’t as exciting so Harry fell right to sleep seeing as it was 1 in the morning. 

\-------- 

Harry woke with sweat pouring down his face and Matt standing over him with a hand gently on Harry’s shoulder. Fuck... a nightmare.. Hopefully Harry didn’t talk in his sleep. 

“Harry... you okay?” Matt helped Harry sit up. 

“Yeah just a nightmare... Must have been those scary movies we were watching.” Harry tried to play it cool. 

Matt kneels down in front of him. “No, I don’t think it was Harry, I know we haven’t known each other long.. But I... I know you are hiding something. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I ... I want you to be honest with me okay.” 

Harry takes a staggered breath. He doesn’t want to talk about this with Matt. Even though it might be nice to talk to someone about it. 

“I..” Tears burned Harry’s eyes. “I don’t know if.. If I should.. I don’t want you to think different of me.” Matt put his hand on Harry’s leg, and looked him in the eye. 

“I promise I won’t.” Matt took in a deep breath. 

“Do you know anything about Dark Lord Voldemort, did they talk about him at Ilvermorny? ” Harry bites his lips and fidgeted with his fingers. 

Matt nodded. “Yes, but.. Isn't he gone now? I was told by some friends that there was another war. Some kid took him down.” Some kid Harry thought to himself. 

“You should sit down on the couch Matt. I don’t want your knees to start hurting.” Matt raised an eyebrow and sits right next to Harry. 

“Ok so the Dark Lord and the war.. Why does this have anything to do with your nightmare.” 

“I...” Should I tell him the whole thing… No he doesn’t need to know everything.. “I was in that war. Sometimes I have nightmares of what happened. I saw so many of my friends and family died over that stupid war.” Tears fell from Harry’s eyes. 

“Oh Harry.. I’m sorry…” Harry could hear the pity in his voice that is the last thing that Harry wanted. 

“Matt, I don’t need your pity! I didn’t tell you so you could pity me. I should go, sorry about the nightmare. Thanks for the movies.” Harry disapparated to his room at the inn. He fell face first into his bed, and cried himself to sleep. 

 

Harry sat in bed for the next two days. His car was supposed to be fixed today so he would be able to leave, get away from here. Go to Chicago where no one knows him or his secret. 

Emily was there both days he had been locked in his room. He didn’t let her in, she yelled through the door. Saying that Matt left and he didn’t tell anyone where he was going, and that she was worried about him and what happened between us. 

Harry quickly showered and put everything he had in his camera bag, it’s 12 so his car must be done by now. So, he could leave as soon as he gets his car. 

Walking out of the inn past Maggie not saying a word. He felt the sun for the first time made him feel a little better but not much. All he knew was he had to get out of here. After what he told Matt it made him leave... Why did he leave... It doesn’t matter Harry, just get out of here. 

 

When he got to Sal’s he saw the last person he wanted to see. There stood Matt talking to Sal smiling. “Fuck” Harry mumbled under his breath. 

“Harry,” Sal said with a smile. “I was just about to call the Inn your car is done.” 

“Great! Thanks Sal” Harry couldn’t look at Matt in the eye. He could feel him staring at him. 

“Let me go get your keys.” Sal walked back into the garage. 

“We need to talk.” Matt said as he stared at Harry. 

Harry looked over at Matt who looked perfect as always. “I’m actually leaving as soon as I get my keys I need to get to Chicago.” 

“Harry... please, we won’t even stay in town I will take you somewhere else we will have lunch. Please..” Harry looked in his beautiful blue eyes. 

“Fine.” Harry crossed his arms, what does he have to say to him. Not like it matters he will be gone later today anyways. 

“Sal we will be back to pick up Harry’s car” Matt said as he grabbed Harry’s arm and steered him towards his truck. 

“Alright!” Harry pulled away from his grasp, “why do you want to talk to me anyways? I’m ready to leave, there is nothing here for me.” ‘I need to be away from you’ Harry thought to himself. 

“Because I went back to the wizard community in Massachusetts, I wanted to get all the information I could on the war that just happened. Harry you, you lied to me” Matt ushered him inside the truck. 

“Why does it matter Matt… and I didn’t lie to you.” Harry yelled back at him. It shouldn’t matter Harry told him enough. 

“You Harry James Potter were the kid that killed the dark lord. Because of a prophecy, your parents died. You died.. Harry twice they said that you died.. no wonder you had nightmares.” Harry didn’t know what to say this is the first time since he has been gone that he has told anyone about anything that had to do with the war. 

“That was the past Matt. It was something that I had to do. No one else could have defeated him. I traveled with my two best friends for a year... a year just looking for a mad mans fragmented soul in cups, lockets, snakes... I mean he wanted to live forever. He didn’t know about the fragment of soul he had in me. So, I was the last piece of the puzzle, when he killed me, he killed his last horcrux. He was dead and so were many of my friends and family. Everyone died because of me!” Matt pulled over and pushed the hazard lights. 

“Harry, what you had to do... is not something a teenager should have had to do. Oh, Harry you were...” 

Harry cuts him off. “I’m not a hero…” 

“I was going to say you were so stupid.. why would you do that alone..” Harry laughed never had anyone said that. 

“So you don’t think I’m a hero?” Harry raised his eye brows. That is a first.. That’s all that people have told him. 

“No I think you were reckless and stupid.” Matt yelled at him as he started to drive again. 

Harry just sat there looking at Matt he snapped at him. 

“It was something that needed to be done!” Harry yelled back.. Who does he think he is, calling Harry stupid. He doesn’t know what it was like, Harry is okay with what he has done. He is not okay with how many people died but, no one else would now because of what he did. 

“That may be but still doesn’t mean that wasn’t the bravest stupidest thing you could have done, and by the way you are not leaving yet!” Matt yelled again. They were having a proper row now. 

“I will leave when I want too!” Merlin this guy was frustrating. They are not even dating. Matt will not tell Harry what to do. 

“Emily and I want you to stay for the harvest festival. It’s has fried everything and rides that Emily will make you ride.” His voice not as harsh. Harry looked over at him. Matt looked exhausted. 

“I should really go..” Harry said in a not a convincing tone. Knowing he wants to stay more than anything. 

“Please,” Matt stopped the car at a stop sign. Looked at Harry with his beautiful blue eyes and pillowy lips. 

“Fine but I’m leaving after the festival. I need to go to Chicago,” and away from you Harry thought. This man was slowly creeping into his heart. 

Matt smiled and started driving again. “I’m starving let go eat. Have you ever had Cincinnati style chili?” Harry shook his head. 

“Then let's go get some.” Matt said with a smile. That was a quick change, Harry couldn’t keep up with this change. He was just glad Matt was back. 

“I’m glad that you are back” Harry said in almost a whisper. 

“I’m glad that you are staying.” Matt squeezes his leg. The places his hands back on the wheel. 

Harry’s heart leaped. It happened every time Matt touched him. 

 

_______________________ 

So, Harry did not like Cincinnati style chili which Matt couldn’t even think about. 

“Are you kidding Harry, it is soo good the cheese, and the noodles. I mean I can’t believe it.” Matt opened his door for him. That was a first, Harry thought. 

“Well it must be my British pallet.” Harry stared out the window.. Knowing he should apologize for that night. “So.. I’m sorry about movie night. I didn’t mean to leave like that. It.. It was just a lot... But what I don’t understand is why did you go all detective. Did you not believe me or was it just because I didn’t tell you all of it?” Matt didn’t look at Harry, for a little bit as they drove down the highway. 

“I did it because, I needed to know. Not that I didn’t believe you. It was because I wanted to know everything and I didn’t think that you would tell me.. At least not yet.” 

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you more. It’s just kinda hard to talk about sometimes. The nightmares, everything.. But it doesn’t matter anymore. I left that life.” Harry could use a drink or a cigarette. “I wish America was like England I could use a drink,” 

“I’m sorry Harry. I’m sorry to bring it up. So let’s stop talking about it right now.. Saturday night we are going to the festival, Friday you and Emily will have to go to the football game without me I have to work. I know how are you supposed to know what’s going on without me..” 

“Oh yes what am I to do. Okay I'll leave Monday. What’s a couple more days.” It’s more time to fall more in love with Matt. Harry shook his head and looked back out the window. Somehow, he knows that he probably won’t leave on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I hope that you are enjoy this! I'm working hard on it.. not sure how many chapters are left.... lol but i hope that you are liking it!!!! So much more to come! kudos are welcomed and so are comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Matt and Emily go to the Harvest festival.....

Mount Orab’s Harvest festival, happened every year or so Harry was told on the last weekend of September. It started with the football game last night, the Bronco’s were victorious over the Wildcats. Harry worked at the restaurant for breakfast and lunch. Then grabbed his clothes from the inn and him and Emily got ready for the festival together. 

“So, I can’t believe you have never been to a festival before! It’s going to be so much fun! There are games, prizes, rides, food! We are going to ride every ride together and then share a funnel cake. But first you need to try a fried pork sandwich oh my god Harry it is the best thing in the world.” Harry looked at her, she looked like a child. What was he going to do without all of this positivity we when he left. One more day after today, she doesn’t know yet he is leaving on Monday. After she told him she didn’t want to come with him, he couldn’t bring himself to saying goodbye so. It’s best just to leave. 

“So all we are going to do is eat and ride rides, how am I not going to throw up all over?” Harry laughed as he pulled on his jacket. 

“Maybe you will get to spend some time with Matthew tonight by yourself... That would be nice huh? Share cotton candy lick the sugar off of one another's fingers.” Emily teased, that would be a nice image though, Harry smiled to himself. 

“No, I'm telling you Emily he doesn’t feel the same way, he probably thinks of me as a younger brother or something. Now come on I'm starving let’s start eating.” Harry grabbed her hand pulling her out of the apartment. 

The first thing that they did when they walked down the street to the festival was getting a band so they could ride all the rides. “So, do you want to do the tilt a whirl first? Or do you want to do want to do the scrambler. Oh look there is Matt!” Emily waved him over. 

“Hey guys, I see Harry and you have your bands already.” Emily raised her hand to show. 

“What about you Matty you ready? Matt raised his left hand and there was his band. 

“Yes! Okay so which one do you want to ride first?” Harry is too busy looking at Matt, which he is staring at him too. “Harry?” 

Harry looked over to Emily, “I think the tilt a whirl. Come on Matt let’s go!” Taking both of their hands she pulled them to the ride. 

“Am I going to die in this thing?” Harry looked at Matt who shook his head. 

“A Gryffindor afraid of something... I wouldn’t think that you would be afraid..” Matt whispered huskily near Harry’s ear, which made Harry shiver. 

“I could use my magic there I can’t really do that here.” Harry whispered back, which made Matt smile. 

Harry and Matt talked for a little bit while they waited. Emily started talking to a guy that was in front of her. 

“Well I guess she has found someone to talk to.” Matt said as he pointed to Emily with his chin. 

“Yeah, I guess that means it’s just me and you...” Harry cheered silently to himself. 

“Well I say after this we go get a fried pork sandwich and play some games. How does that sound?” Matt gently pushed him forward as they step inside their red cart it was just the two of them, Emily found herself in the cart with the guy she was talking to. 

“Sounds good if we don’t die first. So, who is that guy Emily is talking to?” Harry wanted to know who that guy was and what his intentions were. Merlin.. Calm down Harry, Emily is a big girl.. 

“That is Eric... I don’t really like him.. But Emily seems too.. And you are not going to die, I promise. I’ll protect you.” Harry’s face turned as red as the cart. He knows that what Matt said was true this is the first time Harry has actually felt safe. 

“If you don’t like him then I really won’t like him.. You like everyone.” Harry poked Matt in the side which made the older man jump. 

“I don’t like everyone. I..” Matt tried to finish his sentence but the ride started. It took Harry off guard and he wrapped his arms around one of Matt’s. He wasn’t going to scream, what is wrong with you Harry you could fly, do a nose dive and be perfect but going around in a circle in a metal cart is scaring you.. Some Gryffindor you are. 

Matt doesn’t pull away from Harry so he took advantage of being so close to Matt. Being able to smell him and how his muscles felt in his hands. Harry hid his face into Matt’s arm as the ride continued. 

When the ride moved to a stop Harry finally pulled away from Matt. “See you made it.. My arm is bruised but see I told you I’d protect you.” Matt said his face close enough to kiss him. 

“Thanks...erm sorry about your arm.” Harry didn’t know what to say or to think. Is Matt really flirting with him. 

“It’s ok but let’s leave the rides for a little bit. I’m hungry.” The both climb out of the cart and headed to the exit. 

“Hey boys did you have fun?” Emily said as she walked up to them with Eric, who was wearing a hat and pull over so Harry couldn’t get a good look at him. 

“Yeah it was fun.. Come on we are going to go get our sandwiches. You coming right?” Harry asked as they made their way to the food truck. 

“Actually, I’m going to hang out with Eric. We are going to go to the house of mirrors but we will meet later for hot chocolate by the fire!” Emily winked and waved as she walked away. She knew what she was doing. 

“Sandwiches?” Matt said with a smile. 

“Yep! Let’s go.” Harry wanted to grab Matt’s hand as they walked but instead, he put them inside of his jacket pocket. 

Sitting down on bales of hay Harry and Matt faced each other as they ate their fried sandwiches. 

“So, are you glad that you stayed?” Matt said as he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes, even like that he is still attractive. 

“Yeah, this is fun, I don’t know if I would want to go on another ride but.. I can’t wait to try this sandwich.” Harry took a small bite, Matt watched him. 

“If you don’t like it, we can’t be friends. You don’t like Cincinnati style chili this would just be the straw that broke the camel's back.” Harry laughed he did like the sandwich. “Okay do leave me hanging... What do you think?” 

Harry frowned, “I guess you this is going to be sad for you....” Matt’s mouth fell open. 

“There is no way you don’t like it... Oh no Potter no way...” Did he just call him Potter! Who is he Draco Malfoy? Wow that’s a name he hasn’t thought of in a long time, wonder if he is doing okay after the trial. Harry always liked him even though he was a prat, you more than liked him.. Then he felt Matt’s leg brush his feeling that tingle, he looked back at Matt. 

“Actually, what I was going to say is that we are still going to be friends because I love it. It’s really good. I don’t know what America’s obsession is to frying things but I like it... What else can we have that is fried?” 

Matt busted out laughing. “Oh thank god! I was worried for a second. Well we can have deep fried anything... But I think what I'm excited the most about is a funnel cake we will get one of those after we eat our sandwiches. We should play a couple games before that though. I love carnival games. Most people can’t do them but I have a way that I am always a winner.” Matt winked at Harry which made him blush. 

“That wouldn’t happen to be magic now would it?” This time Matt blushed. 

“I might have a little help from my friend magic...” Harry feigned surprised. 

“Officer! I’m shocked! You of all people!” Matt stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. 

“Well what if win you something would that make you feel better?” Harry smiled which made Matt smile his million-dollar smile. 

“Okay... I think I am okay with bribery.” Harry took another bite of his sandwich. This night pretty amazing. 

 

\-------- 

“Are you messing with me?” Matt raises his eyebrows and looked at Harry. 

Harry places a hand over is heart. “Officer do you honestly think I would mess with you while you are trying to win at this milk jug game?” 

Matt squinted his eyes and threw the ball again muttering something and the baseball hit all three milk jugs and they fell down. Harry finally let him win. 

“We have a winner!” The old man in a black baseball hat and black pull over said. He handed Matt a huge teddy bear. 

“Here you go!” Matt handed the bear to Harry. Harry blushed and looked at the brown bear what a perfect gift to remind him of Matt every night. Well that was until Harry and Matt passed a little girl who was crying because she couldn’t win a gold fish. 

Harry looked at Matt as they walked by. “I’ll be right back.” Harry said as he turned around to go to the little girl. Her little face was tear stained and splotchy. 

“Hi princess.” Harry said as he kneeled down. 

“H..hi” she stuttered out. Matt cocked his head to the side as he watched Harry with the little girl. 

“You didn’t get the fish you wanted huh?” Harry said in a sweet tone. The little girl shook her head. 

“Well how about this.. You can have my bear friend here.. His name is… Beary, and my name is Harry, would you like it if I would win you a fish?” The little girl nodded. 

“Alright let’s do this.” Harry walked up to the game, you have to toss the rings and make sure they land on a neck of a bottle. 

Matt walked up to him but didn’t say anything. Harry picked up the rings and smiled. He whispered to the ring and tossed it. The blue ring fell perfectly on the bottle. 

The scary looking man who was running the game grunted and handed Harry a bag with a gold fish in it. 

Harry turned around and found the little girl smiling up at him. He leaned down. 

“Here you go princess a fish to go with Beary.” Harry handed the bag to the now smiling girl. 

“Thanks Harry,” Her little voice squeaked out! “I think I will name him Harry… Harry and Beary!” She Hughes Harry and ran away back into the crowd. 

“Always the hero huh?” Matt teased as Harry stood up. 

“I couldn’t let her just sit there and cry.” Harry never wanted a kid to feel like he felt. He knew that not having a gold fish was the last thing he was worried about when he was with his aunt and uncle. If he could make a child’s day better, he would. 

“I’m glad that you did that but now you lost your bear... Does that mean I will have to win you another one?” Harry pushed Matt. 

“No, I think I'm okay without one you have already cheated enough tonight.” Matt pushed him back playfully. 

“It’s not cheating if you were making sure I didn’t win.” Harry couldn’t help but smile, he was caught. 

“I would never do that Officer. Maybe it was just the divine magic gods making sure that you didn’t cheat all night.” 

“Oh, sure that’s it.” Matt shook his head, “Come on let’s ride a couple more rides.” Harry groaned as he followed Matt to a ride called the scrambler.. 

 

\------ 

Harry didn’t die on that ride either, or in the house of mirrors, or on the huge slide. He has never smiled so much. 

“Okay so are you ready to eat the best fried food ever!” Matt said as they walked away from the slide. 

“Yes, I'm excited.” They walked up to a food truck that looked straight out of a circus. In big bold letters the truck said, Funnel Cakes, Elephant Ears and Waffles! 

“Two funnel cakes” Harry looked over at Matt two they must be small, Harry reached for his wallet to pay for the cakes. 

“Nope it’s on me. I want to take your funnel cake virginity.” Matt winked at him... Okay so he is flirting with Harry... 

“Okay,” Harry was blushing he didn’t know what to say. 

They sat on the bales of hay next to the bonfire. 

“Okay it’s messy but so good try it” Harry took a chunk of powdery dough and popped it into his mouth. Harry moaned. 

“Oh Merlin this is so good” He said mid-chew. 

Matt laughed and ate his. “I could eat this every day… I would be as big as my Cousin but I think it would be worth it.” 

“It’s so good, I have to pace myself. I used to be able to eat this stuff all the time but now that I am old I know that I am going to have to kill myself during my work out tomorrow.” Harry took that moment to look at his body. You could tell that Matt worked out, he had a great body. 

“You are not old Officer, but you can tell that you work out.” Harry blushed as he said the last part. 

Matt eyes sparkled with laughter as he leaned in and wiped off powdered sugar off of Harry cheek with his thumb. 

Harry’s whole body tingled, he tried not to lean into his touch. Matt stuck the pad of his thumb in his mouth and licked off the sugar. 

Harry groaned inward, that was the hottest thing Matt has ever done. 

“Well I try to stay young. ” Before he could finish Emily walked up and sat down next to Harry. 

“So I see you guys have been having fun without me!” She smiled brightly. “I’m glad I wasn’t missed.” 

“It was unbearable actually.” Harry said as he turned to look at her. “Matt made me ride the scrambler, and to go into the house of mirrors.” Harry pouted. 

Emily laughed, “Well he did better than I would, you have ridden a lot more if you were with me. So you got off easy...” 

“See I told you Harry,” Matt stuffed another mouthful of funnel cake into his mouth. 

“Harry, I think you should just stay here... I mean... you could have a job at the restaurant, and move in with me.. There is totally enough room for the both of us!” Harry shook his head.. 

“There is hardly any room in your apartment, and trust me you would get sick of me. Plus, I could have a show in Chicago which would be amazing.” Matt sat silently while Harry and Emily were talking. 

“But you could have a show here we have Columbus, Cincinnati, Cleveland. Those are pretty good cities...” Harry wanted to stay but knew it was a bad idea. He couldn’t just stick around one town. He wanted to see all that he could before going back. Does he even want to go back. Yes, he misses his family and his friends. Who knows how the war changed them. 

Harry didn’t say anything more, he just sat and ate the rest of his dessert. He listened to Emily talk about Eric, and Matt about how much has changed since his first harvest festival. Maybe he should stay.. but not because of Matt, stay because you like it here. He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 4x6 is not ready for a chapter upload yet... It's done I just don't know if I like all of it yet... This one i am working hard on. Please tell me how much you like it.. I wont beg. As always i had so much fun writing and i hope you have just as much fun reading it!! If there is something you would like to see in this story please let me know.
> 
> As always there are probably a million typos, grammer and all that fun stuff!!! Thanks again, and enjoy!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Harry talk himself into staying in Ohio... I'm pretty sure we all know that he does.....

Harry was staying, he was up all night thinking about it and he wanted to stay. He loved it here, it was the first time since Hogwarts that he felt like this was home. He could work at the restaurant, or be the town photographer. Why leave if he was happy he could move in with Emily and share that cramped apartment. 

Then he could see Matt too, all the time. Harry knew that Matt felt something for him. Last night was one of the best nights he has ever had. 

He was tired after his shift at the restaurant, but excited to know that he is going to stay. 

Plus he has dinner plans with Matt tonight. At his house.. 

As he walked down the stairs he heard Maggie and Matt talking. Harry heard his name so he stopped. 

“Matt I don’t think this is such a good idea. He is just a kid… a kid who basically ran away from his home you don’t know anything about him. I feel like that you are starting to get feelings that you shouldn’t. I just don’t want you hurt when he leaves. Do you have feelings for him?” Harry wished that he could see Matt’s face right now.. at least he will know if he has feelings for him. 

“No… no Mags why would I have feelings for him. He is a good guy, we have talked I know about his story.” Harry’s heart felt like it was being ripped out. Alright then He now knows and he doesn’t think he could stay here, maybe he was just staying because of Matt. Well that’s fine… Might as well get this over with. Have dinner with Matt and then leave tonight afterwards. 

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. 

“Hey Harry you ready?” Matt smiled at Harry and Harry plastered on a fake smile. 

“Yep, Bye Maggie.” He didn’t want to be nice to her. 

“See later Harry” hopefully not Harry thought to himself. 

 

\----- 

When they got to Matt’s house Harry sat down on the couch and pushed his Chinese around his plate. 

“Not very hungry?” Matt said as he took a bite of noodles. 

“No, I’m actually going to go smoke I’ll be right back..” Matt raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know that you smoked?” Matt stood and followed Harry grabbing his 6 pack from the fridge. 

Harry sat down and lit a cigarette. 

“Im leaving tomorrow.” Harry said as he exhaled. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. 

“I can’t believe you are leaving tomorrow...” Matt says as he takes a sip from his beer. 

“Well I have been here 14 days... I need to get to Chicago... There is nothing really here for me ya know Matt... I’m a wizard in a small town... Who has taken pictures of everything that this town has... Which you have shown the beauty here but... I mean honestly everyone has treated me like family but do I really belong?” Harry knew that he belonged... But he knows if he stays that he couldn’t just be friends with Matt. He needed to get away from him, he couldn’t live with the rejection. He has shared everything with Matt, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, His parents even Snape. Harry was open and vulnerable with Matt. Harry knows that he loves him... But knowing that he might not feel the same way is just too much for him. 

“So you are just going to forget about this small town... and everyone in it is that it... I mean I understand this is not Chicago.. But you are the first wizard that I have had contact with in such a long time.. It’s nice to have someone who understands... I mean... fine whatever just leave it doesn’t matter, Sal will miss you so will Maggie and Emily... are you at least going to say goodbye to them?” Matt finishes his beer and conjured himself another one. 

“I... I wasn’t going to I was just going to leave.. I am not good a goodbyes... “ Matt slammed his fist down on the table. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Harry, after everything you are just going to leave without saying goodbye... That is bullshit and you know it... Maybe I should be grateful that you are going to say goodbye to me...” 

Harry felt himself tear up.. He can’t let Matt see him cry. “I just... I just can’t be here any longer Matt.” Harry stood and paced around the porch. 

“Do you hate me that much... that you don’t want to spend anymore time with me... I... i thought that you enjoyed our time together... “ If only Matt could know how much Harry enjoyed their time together.. If only he could run his fingers through his hair, feeling Matt’s lips on his. 

“I don’t hate the time with you... I.... I.. never mind I'm leaving.” Harry tried to walk off the porch. He can’t take the rejection or hurting Matt.. 

Matt stood and caught him by the wrist. 

Matt pulled him in to his chest. Blue eyes searched Green, Harry’s breath hitched... “I know I'm probably old enough to be your Dad but if I don’t kiss you right now before you leave, I'm... I'm going to drive myself crazy.” 

Harry didn’t have time to react, Matt swooped down and captured Harrys mouth in a tooth clashing kiss. Harry knees failed him but Matt grabbed him by the hips and held him close. His tongue teases Harry’s lips until it opened and gave him full access. 

Matts tongue slid against his the pleasure goes right to his cock. Harry moaned and pressed closer to the older man. 

“Oh Matt.” Tears slid down his cheeks. 

Matt looked down at Harry and wiped the tear with the pad of his thumb. “Oh baby, why are you crying? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you. But I had to know before you left...” Harry looked up at Matts beautiful blue eyes.. This is home... he knows now that this is home... 

Harry wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck Harry pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was gentle, Harry poured everything into this kiss. He knew now that he couldn’t leave but will Matt really want him to stay. 

Harry pulled away and smiled sheepishly up at Matt. “Harry.. That... that was perfect... please.. Please don’t leave... Stay I will take care of you... I have plenty of money saved up we could live right here... I have plenty of space and... You... You can be the town’s photographer everyone will have their pictures taken by you... And we can still travel so you can do your art gallery show... Just please... Please don’t leave...” Matt’s blue eyes pleaded with Harry’s green. 

Harry bit his lip as he hid his smile.. “Okay.. I’ll stay...” Harry said now grinning like a fool. Matt looked down at Harry not sure if he heard correctly. 

“Did you just say that you would stay.. Like here with me..” Matt held him out so he could see all of Harry’s face... 

“Yes I will stay here with you... but we are making the bed bigger. I saw the size of it.. And there is no way that there is enough room in it.. I mean that is if you want me to sleep in the same bed with you..” Harry blushed did he just say that out loud. 

Matt swings him around in his arms. “Yes I do... I will make the bed bigger and the closet so all of your things will fit... I promise Harry I will always be there for you and you will never have to want for anything.” Matt caressed his cheek before he kissed him again.. 

“Officer... If you don’t mind... I would like to go to bed.. It's getting late. Would you like to join me?” Wiggled his eyebrows. 

“ I’m right behind you.” Matt grabbed Harry’s outreached hand. 

Once in the house,Matt pulled him into his arms. “ You will move into here right.. I don’t want you to live with Emily…” Matt kissed his lips. 

“You do have the extra room… ” Matt kissed him again. 

“You’re not changing your mind?” Harry laughed.. 

“No but give me something to wear to bed. Make the bed bigger and we can talk in bed I really am kinda tired.” Matt cocked his eye brow. 

“You are being bossy is this what I have to look forward to?” Matt teased as Harry slipped off his shoes. 

“No.. So can I please have something to wear?” Matt flicked his wand and a T-shirt and sweat pants flew to Harry who grabbed them.. 

“There you go. Go get dressed and by the time you get back the bed should be bigger too.” Harry smiled and kissed him as he walked by. 

Harry walked into the bathroom to change.. Oh, Merlin what is he doing?! He is going to move into Matt’s house. Yes… he is… this is not going to be like California… 

Harry pulled off his pull over and put on Matt’s T-shirt which was big on him and then his sweatpants that he had to roll because they were too long. 

Matt waved his wand and whispered engorgio the bed grew in size. 

“Yeah that should be big enough.” Harry laughed as he walked into the room. 

Matt pulled him over towards the bed. 

“I.. I don’t want to rush anything, I want to go slow. So, we are going to share a bed but not share a bed.” Matt moved his eyebrows up and down with a smirk. 

“I’m okay with that.. but if you don’t mind, I would like to snog you until we fall asleep.” Harry got in the bed and Matt crossed his arms looking down at Harry. 

“That’s my side of the bed.. I need to be able to get up if something should go wrong.” Harry got up on his knees and scowled at him. 

“You do know who you are talking to right?” Harry teased. “I am the chosen one, the boy who lived. I defeated the dark lord. So, I would be the one protecting you.” Harry leaned in close to where their mouths were almost touching smiled and kissed the older man’s nose. 

Matt playfully jumped on Harry pushing him back into the mistress. 

“No Harry you will not be the Hero in is relationship. I will be the one protecting you.. Protecting what is mine.” The sound of Matt’s voice when he said mine drove Harry crazy. 

“We will protect each other or I will leave... I will protect what’s mine” Harry grumbled as he pulled Matt down into a passionate kiss. Lips, teeth, tongues colliding. Harry was the first to pull away. 

“God it feels so good to kiss you. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to..” Harry ran his fingers through the older man's hair. As Matt spoke. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Harry dropped his hands from Matt’s head. Harry’s tone making Matt smile fade. “You know, I heard everything you said to Maggie. That’s why I was leaving, I couldn’t bear the thought of me liking you and you not feeling the same way. These past two weeks have been the best two weeks of my life Matt. Now mostly it was because of Emily but..” Harry cut off by Matt’s lips on his. 

“Because what will people say.. I’m a police officer who is 44 years old kissing a guy who is 19 years old. It doesn’t look good for me.” Harry smiled at looked at him. 

“Just tell them I’m loaded and I’m your sugar baby.. get it because I’m younger than you!” Matt laughed and pulled him closer. 

“Can we.. just keep it to ourselves. just for a little bit. Until Christmas we can tell everyone then.” Matt’s thumb caressed over Harry’s bottom lip. 

“What about Emily?” Harry kissed Matt’s pad of his thumb. 

“Oh I figured you would tell her first thing tomorrow.” Harry smiled, and kissed Matt again. His hands slid down the older man's arms feeling the muscles underneath the shirt. The way Matt tasted so sweet and how their tongues were searching and caressing each part of their mouths. Harry moans on Matt’s lips as the older man's hand massaged his ass. Harry groans and finally pulled away. 

“Okay Matthew.. we .. we have to stop Okay.. I want to do this right.. because I want this to last.. Let's talk… ask me random questions. 

“Okay..” Matt smiled at Harry. “What kind of questions?” 

“Okay I’ll go first, what is your favorite color?” Harry said as Matt put his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Blue, my truck is blue, my room is blue.. my eyes are blue.” Matt batted his eye lashes at Harry. 

“They are beautiful.” Harry kissed the older man’s nose. 

“So what is your favorite color baby?” Harry’s face split in a million dollar smile. Matt just called him baby. He felt the heat in his cheeks. 

“Red is my favorite color. What is your favorite food?” 

“Pizza hands down but if you are talking about like a real dinner it would be steak with a baked potatoes and a salad.. mmm that sounds so good!” Matt pulled Harry closer. 

“I like meat pies. I will make them for you stake kind and treacle tart that is my favorite dessert I will make that for you too!” Harry blushed at the way Matt looked at him after he said that. 

“You cook? Like really cook?” 

Harry nods Matt groans and pulled Harry into another kiss. “Where have you been” 

“Doesn’t matter I’m here now. It’s your turn to ask.” Harry snuggles in closer into Matt. 

“Can we snog as you say?” Matt bit his lip looking down at Harry who was smiling at him. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea Officer..” Harry tilted his head giving Matt access to his mouth. The rest of the night was filled with snog sessions and small talk. Until Harry fell asleep on Matt’s chest with a smile on his face. Could this be the home he has always wanted? 

 

\------- 

Harry woke up not remembering where he was. Panicked Harry goes to move until someone’s arms wrapped around him. Yes, he was at Matt’s house. The sun isn’t up yet, he looked at the alarm clock on the side table it read 4:30am. Of course, he would wake up super early. Matt pulled him in closer. 

“Baby…” Matt mumbled he kissed Harry’s neck. 

“Go back to sleep Officer. I’m sorry I woke you.” Harry snuggled in closer. He could get used to waking up in Matt’s arms. 

“Mmm..Don’t leave…” Matt mumbled, Harry’s heart swelled. 

“I’m not going anywhere…” Harry turned around Matt’s arms tightened around him. 

Harry took in how handsome Matt looked as he slept. He pressed a gentle kiss onto Matt’s lips. Matt smiled and kissed him again. Merlin… he is going to make it hard to go slow. 

“How can I go to sleep baby when I feel your lips on mine.” Matt opened his eyes, “God, waking up to you every morning will be amazing. What time is it?” Matt looked over Harry. He groaned and rested his forehead on Harry’s. “Baby you know it’s like 4:30 in the morning.” Harry felt a ping of guilt. 

“I know I’m sorry.. I… I didn’t know where I was for a minute and I kinda panicked for a second.” Matt’s blue eyes clouded with sadness. 

“You are in our bed, in our room.. now I don’t have to wake up for work for an hour would you like to sleep or we could start up on our snogging from last night?” Harry could see that Matt was still sleepy. There would be plenty of time to snog tonight. 

Harry kisses Matt’s nose. “Let’s sleep, you’ll need your energy later for snogging.” Harry teased and kissed the older man’s lips before he turned around being the perfect little spoon to Matt’s big. 

“Okay.. I wouldn’t want to be too tired for that..” Matt pulled him in closer, Harry felt so warm and so safe. He made the right choice to stay Harry thought to himself. 

——- 

After Harry kissed Matt goodbye a dozen times, he dissapparated to the inn to shower and check out. 

Once he packed up his things, he went down stairs to check out. Maggie smiles at Harry when he handed her his key. 

“So, Harry you finally leaving us?” Harry smiled wide and shook his head. He hoped that she wouldn’t like that. 

“No actually I’m moving in with Emily I spend most my time there anyways. I think I have found a place that I would like to stay a while...” Maggie smiled, To Harry it almost looked sincere. 

“I’m glad that you are staying Harry. We love having you here! I guess I will see you around?” Harry put down what he owed her for his stay. 

“Yes! I am actually working at the restaurant today so if you come in for lunch. I’ll see you then!” Harry walked out to his car and placed his bags in the trunk. He drove his car down the street. He pulled into the alleyway beside the restaurant. It’s only 6 so the restaurant won’t be open yet for a half hour. Harry knocked on the back foot knowing Emily is already inside cooking. 

Emily opened the door a minute later. “Hey” She forced a smile… Emily forcing a smile? Harry thought to himself. 

“Hey,” Harry walked into the kitchen and pulled off his jacket. 

“So, I guess this is it huh. You’re leaving... I thought you would but I didn’t think it would be at 6 in the morning. I thought that we could at least have dinner or something...” Tears formed in Emily’s eyes. Harry’s heart broke. Harry smiled trying to make her feel better. 

“Well we will be able to have breakfast, lunch, and dinner, whenever you want because I’m not leaving!” Harry said as he walked over to the stove to stir the gravy which was bubbling. Emily’s mouth dropped open. 

“Does that mean you are moving in with me!!!!” Emily smiles and jumped up and down. Harry laughed at his new best friend. 

“No… that’s another thing I have to tell you…” Harry could feel his face warm thinking of last night. Emily picked up on his smile. 

“Harry… no! You and Matt!!!! Did… did you guys?!” Emily pulled Harry to face her, her hands on his shoulder eyes locked with his. 

“NO! No, we didn’t we just snogged a lot… I slept in his bed… I mean I guess our bed… he asked me to move in which I know is crazy because we just met… but you asked me to move in and you and I just met…. I don’t know it’s crazy but I’m happy for the first time ever!” Harry just rambled like he does when he is nervous. Emily pulled him into a hug. 

“Oh Harry!!! I told you!! I told you he liked you!!! Oh, I better be your best woman at the wedding!!” Harry shook his head… Not that he would hate Marrying Matt. 

“Sure it’s a deal..” Harry rolled his eyes. “Now you can’t tell anyone… Matt doesn’t want anyone to know… So I figured I would say I’m living with you.. if that okay?” Emily nodded. 

“Yes that’s fine! But why doesn’t Matt want to tell?” Emily raises her brow, Harry knew she was probably worried about why Matt didn’t want to tell anyone. 

“He is afraid about what people would say because of our age difference… but he said that we would tell people on Christmas. Which I’m okay with.” Harry moved so Emily could continue to prep. 

Harry started the coffee he needed a cup. “As long as you are okay with Harry, I’m okay with it.” Emily pulled out the cinnamon buns from the oven which smelled delicious. 

“I’m more than okay with it! I… I really Ike him.” Harry blushed as he turned on the coffee pot. 

“He really likes you! Now enough talking about your lover boy I need your help icing these buns.” Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing… Harry wasn’t as successful he laughed and shook his head. 

“Alright! You have such. A dirty mind…” Emily giggled. 

“So do you!” She stuck out her tongue as she goes back to her prep. Harry shook his head. It’s good to have a friend again, who he doesn't have to put into danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So 4x6 is still giving me problems... I haven't forgot it... I just want Draco and Harry to be happy... anyways....
> 
> 3x5 is going great... i have a few more chapters finished for this one... 
> 
> I actually kinda started another fic too... it's not ready to put on here yet... But it's about Charlie and Harry!!! So if you want let me know what you would think about that pairing or anything else you might like to read... 
> 
> I had a blast writing this hope you have a blast reading it.... spelling error and grammar and other things.. Let me know what you think!!!


	7. Chapter &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their First Date!!! I Wonder How It Will Turn Out!!!!

Harry sat on the porch smoking as he waited for Matt to get home. He forgot to ask for a key, but should he ask for a key? This is still super new for him and fast... but good... Harry looked over at the bag of groceries that had a cooling charm on them to keep them from ruining. He wanted to make Matt’s favorite dinner. He wished that he could have had it done by the time that he got home. Hopefully tomorrow he could do that for him. 

 

A few minutes later as Harry finished his cigarette Matt’s blue truck pulled up. “Honey I'm home.” Matt said as he closed his truck door. 

“Hello officer how was your day?” Harry stood up and grabbed the groceries. Matt pulled him into a kiss. 

“Better now I've been wanting to do that since you left this morning.” Matt took the groceries from Harry. “What’s this? You do know I have food, right?” Matt opened the door and ushered him in. 

“I know but I wanted to make your favorite dinner tonight seeing this is our first official night.” Harry tried not to blush. When he put the bag down on the counter Matt was right behind him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Baby, you don’t have to do that. I could cook for us as well.” Harry ran his fingertips down Matt’s face. His 5’oclock shadow gently tickled Harry’s fingertips. 

“I want too, Now go get cleaned up and I'm going to start dinner. Do you mind if I put on music?” Matt pulled him into a kiss. 

“No go ahead, there is a radio in the living room.” Harry gave him one more quick kiss and shooed him out of the kitchen. Harry flicked his wand and music filled the house. Harry flicked his wand again to get the things he needed out not knowing where Matt kept his things. 

Harry started on the potatoes because he knew that would take the longest to cook. Then he began to chop the vegetables for the salad. He bought, cucumbers, carrots, tomatoes, red and green peppers, and a red onion. Getting into his grove in the kitchen Harry started to move and dance around. When he lived in Arizona, he found out his love for cooking, when it wasn’t a chore that he had to do for his family. 

Placing the lettuce in the bowl he started chopping the vegies. Stealing bites from each as he chopped, he didn’t eat much today. The restaurant was unusually busy for a Monday since Sarah was at home. Once he got finished with the salad it was time to start the stakes. 

Not noticing how long Matt has been gone Harry was in his own little world singing and dancing around to a pop song on the radio when he felt arms around his waist. Harry blushed and leaned back into Matt as he baste the steak before popping into the oven to finish it off. 

“You are really cute do you know that?” Matt nuzzled Harry’s neck making goose bumps all over his body. 

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so.. But you are distracting me from dinner...” Harry turned his head to give the older man a kiss. Who quickly kissed him back. 

“Okay, can I at least stay and talk?” Matt pulled himself on the counter and started picking the vegetables out of the salad. Harry rolled his eyes, if this is how life is going to be it’s going to be good. 

“Yes you can stay and talk.. I actually have a job for you if you like.. I have a loaf of bread will you cut some slices so I can pop them in the oven for a minute?” Harry fluttered his eye lashes. 

“Yes dear.” Matt laughed and jumped off the counter and started with the bread. Harry shook his head trying to not blush too much. 

 

“So, a good day then? Did you serve and protect?” Harry asked after he placed the steak inside the oven flicking his wand to set up the drinks on the table. Beer for Matt and a soda for Harry. 

“Oh yes. I helped someone who was pulled over on the highway.” Harry cocked his eyebrow, as he flicked his wand to get the stemware out and plates. 

“Hmm... well that’s good. Should I make room for someone else to move in..” Harry teased, he has never been jealous that was more Ron’s thing but with Matt he could see why people would be. He walked by Matt to get to the fridge who pulled him into a possessive hug. 

“Are you jealous?” Matt smirked down at him, which made Harry blush with embarrassment. 

“Why would I be jealous of anyone.” Harry cocked his eyebrow, hoping that Matt wouldn’t notice he is maybe possibly a little bit jealous. Matt laughed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Matt ran his fingers through Harry’s hair pulled slightly which made Harry moan on his lips. 

“You were jealous baby.. You are not a very good liar, but don’t worry. I want you and only you.” He whispered on his lips. Harry felt happiness pull in his stomach. Harry kissed him again pushing Matt up against the counter pressing himself as close as he could. Matt’s hand slid down to Harry’s ass and squeezed. Merlin, he doesn’t know how much longer he is going to wait to move forward with Matt. Being kissed like this is making it hard. The buzzing of the kitchen timer made Harry groan as he pulled away, light headed and a little aroused. 

“I wasn’t jealous.” Harry said walking towards the oven and Matt slapped his ass. 

“Okay baby whatever you say, I might have to call you jealous more often if you are going to kiss me like that.” Harry pulled out the steak and potatoes. 

“If you make me feel jealous again, I won’t kiss you like that for a long time...” Flicked his wand one more time and the food went to the table neatly on their plates. 

Harry smiled and walked passed Matt who stood with his mouth wide open. “Now Officer come eat before your food gets cold.” 

“Baby, this look amazing.” Matt sat down and started on his salad. 

“Just wait till you taste it.. Not to gloat but I'm a wonderful cook.” Harry beamed up at Matt. “I didn’t get things to make a dessert they didn’t have what I needed. I wanted to make you something that is my favorite but I forgot most American grocers do not carry British foods” Harry took a bit of his salad he loves the fact that Matt is enjoying his cooking. 

“Actually, there is a place not too far from here that is an international market it has food from all around the world. I’ll take you then you can stock up on all your favorites!” Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. How could Matt make him feel like this with the simplest things. 

 

“That would be perfect love.” Love did he just call Matt love! Hopefully he won't notice or he would just think it is a cultural thing. But Harry could tell Matt blushed a little bit. 

“Speaking of perfect! This steak Harry you are a better cook than Emily.. Don’t tell her I told you that but her steaks don’t taste anything like this.” Matt cut off another piece of steak and moaned as he chewed. Sending pleasure through Harry. Merlin Matt is too sexy. 

“I’m glad that you like my cooking. I don’t mind cooking for us. It’s actually something that I enjoy. Which is funny to me because when I was growing up, I had to cook every meal. See I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. They hated me, they hated that I was a wizard they actually kept it from me. It wasn’t until I turned 11 that I knew I was a wizard. So anyways I don’t want the good meal to be ruined by my screw up past. There will be plenty of time to tell you how fucked up I am.” Harry laughed as he took another bit of salad. 

Matt wanted to know more about Harry’s past but he didn’t push the conversation. He knew that Harry would open up to him in time. 

“So... Umm Harry I actually had something that I wanted to ask you...” Matt placed his fork and knife on his plate. Harry did the same. 

“Yes?” Harry picked up his soda and took a drink. 

“I was wondering Wednesday I have a day off so I was thinking tomorrow night we could go on a date. Like a real date. I would pick you up here after work and then take you to dinner, then I saw in the paper that there is an art show at the local community college. So I was going to take you to that.. If.. If that would be something that you would like?” Matt held his breath as he waited for Harry’s answer. 

The butterflies were back, Matt wanted to take Harry on a date. What would seem to be a perfect date! 

“Okay. I would like that.” Harry blushes and looked down at his plate. Matt finally took a breath and smiled. 

“Okay unfortunately I have to be in a work at 4 tomorrow so after dinner I will have to lay down so you will be ready by 5 tomorrow night?” Harry couldn’t wait! But Matt leaving at 4 that’s early, he didn’t want to leave that early. Matt could see something change in Harry’s mood. 

“Baby? What’s wrong did you change your mind and you don’t want to go out tomorrow?” Matt teased hoping that what he said wasn’t true. 

Harry shook his head. “I just don’t want you to leave that early.” He took another bite. 

“Well I know when I leave you will still be asleep, but this is your house Harry you don’t have to leave when I do. My home your home.” Yes my home… it is a home. He has never felt this way in a place that he has stayed. Harry leaned across the table and kissed Matt gently in the lips. Matt held me there longer. 

“If this is my house too,I want to help… I have enough money to buy you whatever, anything you could ever want.” Harry didn’t want Matt to pay for everything. 

“I can afford this house without your help I told you I would take care of you. You can pay for other things like vacation or whatever l. But I will take care of you..” Matt pulled him into a kiss. 

“I want to take care of you too!” Harry crosses his arms about to push his food away. 

“You are… and you will… I promise this will be a two way relationship… now tell them you need Wednesday off because I want to spend all day with you. Maybe we can go flying… you did say you knew wards or charms that would help shield us?” Matt longed to fly again, so did Harry it’s been so long. Way to change the subject Matthew. Harry smiled though he couldn’t stay mad at him. 

“I would love to go flying with you… I would say we could do some seeking but you being a beater plus you probably couldn’t keep up with me…” Harry knew that he was hard to catch. This is one thing he is super confident about. 

“Oh baby I will catch you…” Matt leaned close to Harry. His voice low and sexy. Harry felt his face heat. 

“Well Officer I guess we will have to see. Now eat.. you have to go to bed soon and I would like to enjoy snogging you before you go to sleep.” 

“That’s all the motivation I need baby.” Matt started to eat faster. Moaning almost every bite. “I think I might let you cook every night...” Harry smiled starting to become a family, his family he always wanted. 

“As long as you do the dishes, I will cook every night.” Harry cocked his eyebrow and looked at Matt who nodded. 

“You have yourself a deal!” Matt shook Harry’s hand and sealed it with a kiss. 

 

———- 

Harry stood in the bathroom looking at himself. “Emmy I don’t know... I don’t think I like blue on me, I know it’s his favorite color but doesn’t it look weird with my eye color or skin.” Harry has never thought about what he looked like before. If it was a date it was just a date, but with Matt it is different he wants to look as good as he does. 

“Come out here and let me see, how am I supposed to tell you when you are in there.” Harry walked out and Emily was sitting on the bed snacking on chips. 

Emily wolf called, “Harry! Wow you look good! I don’t think I have seen you look this good.” Harry wearing a blue jumper with a pair of slacks and black shoes, his raven colored hair is pushed back behind his ears. 

“So, it looks okay?” Harry did a turn. He shouldn’t be this nervous he lives with the man, they share the same bed.. Granted they haven’t done anything beyond kissing. They have only known each other just a little over a fortnight. 

“I think you look hot! Plus, really work that accent tonight. I’m telling you it makes you like 100 times hotter.” Emily blushed as she gets off the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. 

“I’m so glad that you stayed. I’m glad that Matt is happy it’s been a long time since he has been happy. After what... never mind.” Emily shook her head not wanting to tell Harry about Matts former partner. 

“After what?” Harry pulled her away from him so he could see her eyes. He doesn’t like that, if something happened to Matt he would want to know. Matt knows his deepest secret, he knows that they haven’t really talked about ex’s yet so it’s not that surprising that Harry doesn’t know but it doesn’t mean that Harry doesn’t want to know. He wants to know about everything so he could help fix what damage his ex-put him through. Not saying Harry has had ex’s that have put him through a lot of things. Kyle actually tried to help him even though it actually pushed him to do other reckless things, and Topher.. Well Topher wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with anyone until he could be open and honest with everyone about who is was or is. Harry does hope that they are both okay. 

 

“Nothing, it’s for him to tell you not me... But anyways I should get out of here Matt will be home soon. I don’t want to be here when he is, have fun on your date. Call me afterwards, I'll see you Thursday...” Emily kissed his cheek and let herself out of the house. 

Harry took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom to take one last look at himself. Alright Harry you got this, it’s just a date.... with one the sexiest men you have ever seen... the first doesn’t even like you in that way and is a prat. 

Harry heard the truck pull in, his heart raced. One last look he flipped off the light and walked towards the door. 

“Honey I’m home.” Matt yelled through the house. Home, Harry thought again. Yes Home. 

“Hi.. Did you have a good..” Harry stopped, there stood Matt wearing slacks, dress shoes and crisp grey button up. 

“What?” Matt pushed his hands into his pockets. His cheeks turned pink. 

“ You.. You look really good officer. Er.. Not that you don’t look good all the time but you look really good.” Harry walked up to him and kissed the older man’s cheek. He felt Matt lean into his touch. 

“Thank you, baby, so you are ready.” Harry nodded as Matt took his hand and grabbed their jackets. 

 

\-------- 

20 minutes later they are in a small college town. “So, I figured I would take you to one of my favorite places, we might be a little over dressed to eat but this is the best bbq I have ever had.” 

“Sounds great... I’ve honestly never tired bbq but I'm excited to!” Harry snuggled in closer to Matt in the truck. 

“I guess I'm going to give you a lot of experiences that you have never had. I like that.” Matt looked over at Harry who was now blushing. 

“I think I am going to like that too.” 

 

After they sat down and ordered they started talking about everything. “So, Matthew you almost know everything about me... How about you tell me a little bit about you.” Harry took a sip of his water. 

“What do you want to know? I’m pretty boring actually.” Harry highly doubted that. 

“Matt?” A voice said that made Matt’s eyes widen. Harry looked behind him where the voice came from. There stood a tall, brown eyed man. 

“Steve..” Harry could tell that there was some history between them. Well this doesn’t seem like it’s going to be good. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so far from that little town of yours.” Steve moved closer to the table, “It’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah, there is an art show that we wanted to go to at the college so I figured I would come to my favorite place.” Harry took in every detail of Steven, brown eyes, olive skin, and brown hair. He was wearing khakis and a polo he really was an attractive man. 

“You going to an art show? That’s funny, I never had expected you to do anything besides sports. We never went to an art show.” Steve had enough nerve to sit down at the empty chair at the table. Harry wanted to reach for his wand. Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. 

Not wanting to be a part of this anymore because it just seemed to strange. He stood up and pushed in his chair. 

“You okay?” Matt asked a look of panic in his eyes. Harry hated to see that, but he hated Steve more. 

“Yes, I just have to hit the loo.” Harry said not making eye contact with Steve. 

“Ooo, I can tell why you are out with such a young one, it’s the accent huh?” Steven continued to talk. Hopefully by the time Harry returned Steve would be gone. 

This is a great first date Harry thought as he sat in the loo for a few more minutes. A little part of him want’s to apparate right into Emily’s apartment, but then he would have to explain who he is to Emily and that is probably not such a good thing.. At least yet... Ten minutes passed it should be clear.. Hopefully. 

Harry walked back to the table and Steve was still there. Both of them were smiling and laughing. Great so he leaves and now they seem to be on a date. Great job Harry, you did this to yourself. 

Harry walked up to the table and the laughter stopped, that’s not awkward at all. “Harry, you are back,” Matt stood up and pushed him back in. 

“Steve this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry this is Steve.” Harry reached out with his hand and shook Steve’s. 

“Well I'll let you guys have a good date... I mean you look more like father and son eating... But have a good night... call me Matt we can catch a hockey game.” Steve touched Matt’s shoulder as he walked away. 

Harry felt his face warm. He didn’t like him touching Matt, you were the one that just left them to talk this is your fault. Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands. 

“Harry, I..” Matt said but was stopped by the waitress. 

“Here you guys go, A half rack of ribs for you and Here is your bbq chicken, if you guys need anything else just let me know okay.” The girl winked at Harry as she walked away. That made Harry feel a little bit better see Matt people flirt with me to. 

“This smells good.” Harry said as he didn’t make eye contact with Matt he couldn’t just yet. He didn’t want to seem jealous, not after last night. 

“Yes, it does Harry but about Steve...” Harry looked up at him as he said that man’s name. Harry held up his hand to stop him. 

“It’s fine, no problem. He likes you still. I mean what’s not to like. You are pretty much the full package.” Harry took a small bit of his chicken. Merlin that was good, bbq of course would be good. 

“I don’t care if he likes me. I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. That’s the last thing I want.” Matt grabbed Harry’s hand from across the table. 

“Honestly Matt It’s fine,” Matt shook his head, but left it alone. Harry was thankful for that. 

The rest of the dinner was somewhat quiet. Maybe he rushed this, maybe he should have moved in with Emily. Did he honestly think that moving in with a guy so quickly would be the smartest thing? 

As they walked out of the restaurant it started to rain, no not rain, pour. They both ran to the truck water splashing everywhere. Once they got into the truck Harry took out his wand and cast a drying charm on both of them before Matt started to drive again. 

“Thank you, baby,” Matt pulled Harry closer putting his arm on the back of the seat. Harry nodded and looked out the window. “Harry please don’t let him ruin our night... I know that this is new... But it’s you I want.” Harry still didn’t say anything but he laid his head on Matt. 

 

\---- 

Harry felt so happy at the moment, he is leisurely walking around the exhibit. Taking all the beauty in. Gods he wants people to enjoy his portraits and photographs. To see the beauty that he captures. Harry got ahead of Matt a couple of times, so Matt slipping his hand into Harry’s and gave it a squeeze. This might actually save the first date. 

Poor Harry he spoke too soon. They were standing at a painting of a bald woman with mud all over her face and shoulders. The detail on the painting was breathtaking. 

“Out of all the people I didn’t expect to see Matthew Williams here.” Harry groaned out loud, which Matt noticed and frowned. Matt knew that voice also. 

They both turn around to see a bright red-haired man with pale skin and green eyes. Not as green as Harry’s but still pretty. 

“Mac, I didn’t think that you would be here. What are you doing here?” Matt said forcing a smile. Harry was about done with the blast from Matt’s past. 

“I’m here because my nephew is an artist who goes here. I’m so very proud of him. After my brother kicked him out after he came out to him, I took him under my wing. I never thought that my brother would be like that.” Harry’s heart broke as Mac told them about what his brother did. Harry never understood why it mattered who you love. “Anyways we need to catch up, I would love to pick up where we left off.” Mac winked at Matt not even noticing Harry standing next to him. 

“Actually, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Harry,” Matt grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him close. 

Mac laughed and shook his head, “ Yes.. Boy indeed... Well it’s nice to meet you Harry.” Harry glared at him and stood up straight. 

“I wish I could say the same thing Mac, now if you will excuse us. I would like to go back to my date that has been interrupted too many times tonight.” Harry pulled Matt away from the painting. 

“Harry.. I'm...” Matt said when they got further away. Harry once again held up a hand. 

“I think I am ready to go home. If you don’t mind... I just want to take a bath... I wish that America wasn’t so strict on drinking age.. I have been able to drink since I was 17 years old.” 

Matt took Harry’s hand and placed a kiss on it. “You can have whatever you want at the house. As long as you are not driving around Harry it’s your house too.” Harry moved his hand away from Matt, nodded and before Matt could open his door Harry was already in the truck. Harry just wanted this date to be over. Not what he expected, when are things what Harry expected. 

Matt turned on the music to drown out the uncomfortable silence. Harry stared out the window for the whole ride home. He made sure he put a lot of space in-between him and matt. He knew that this wasn’t Matt’s fault but... Damn it, at both places he knew two people. How many lovers has he had? Well he is 25 years older than you Harry. Harry shook his head. 

“Harry are you sure you are okay?” Matt said as he put the car into park when he pulled up to the house. 

“No... not really I'm not okay but what I want to do Matthew is to go inside grab that bottle of wine that you have and go into the bathroom. Turn on the bath on the hottest water, with a lot of bubbles and drink... I think I have an enough of other men oogling at you like a piece of meat. It didn’t even feel like a date tonight it felt like hey Harry meet all the attractive men I have dated and fucked..” Harry knew he probably shouldn’t have said that last part 

“But...” Matt tried to cut him off but Harry didn’t let him. 

“No! I don’t want to talk about it anymore okay Matt, I just want to forget this night. I’m glad that you wanted to have a date with me.. But maybe this is a sign that this is not going to work... I don’t know what this mean... I know it’s not your fault but.” Harry signed and walked into the house unlocking it with his wand he accio the wine and a glass and walked back into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. 

Not that he didn’t want Matt to come in he just needed a minute to himself. California Harry would have gone out and gotten a fix. Arizona Harry would have gotten suicidal. What would Ohio Harry do? A bath and wine, I guess. 

Harry magically filled the tub up with water and bubbles. When he sunk down into the water, he flicked his wand and the wine poured out into the glass and floated towards him. He took a sip and sunk further down. 

All the insecurities, sadness, worthlessness, flood his mind. Harry transfigured the tissue box into a radio and started playing music. He needed to get out of his head. 

Harry stayed into the water until he drank the whole bottle of wine and Merlin did, he feel better. Who cares if he was drunk? He was the one with Matt not those other guys. Harry drunkenly got out of the tub cast one drying charm. Harry looked at his naked torso.. Matt hasn’t seen him with his shirt off. You could see all of his scars. The bascalis bite, the burn from the locket, and many other hexes and hits that he received during the war. Harry shook his head he didn’t want to think about this right now. Harry slowly opened the door and pulled on a pair of boxers and one of Matt’s T-shirt. 

Harry walked through the hall way he saw that Matt was sitting staring off into space as the tv was on. 

Harry walked up and feeling extra Gryffindor brave and sat on Matt’s lap moving the beer bottle that he held in his hands. 

Matt wrapped his arms around Harry nuzzling his face in Harrys neck. The younger man giggled, wine made him feel giggly. 

“Matthew! That tickles!” Harry moves so move so more of his neck showed for Matt. 

“I’m so sorry baby, are you mad at me?” Harry grabbed Matt’s face in his hand. His thumbs moved across the older man cheeks. 

“I’m not mad love, I promise. It’s not your fault that you are extremely sexy.” Harry leaned in and planted a kiss under Matt’s ear. “Handsome,” his lips slid down and kissed him again. “Sweet.” His lips find his neck again. Which made Matt moan and pulled Harry closer. “How many lovers have you had? I need to know how many men I'm going to meet on our future dates.” Harry’s tongue makes a trail from the base of Matt’s neck to tip of his earlobe. Harry felt Matt’s arms tighten around him. 

“Does it really matter baby, I'm with you...” Matt knowing that he might not like the answer he has lived in Ohio for the last 15 years. Harry placed his hands-on Matt’s face. 

“5, I have been with 5 men, now you are probably never going to meet these five men because 3 of them live in California, 1 in Arizona and the other New York. But I want to be honest with you I only truly loved one of them. His name was Topher, he wasn’t ready to have a relationship, well he was but he was afraid of what his parents might think of him being gay. I... I couldn’t let him rush into telling his parents and I was at a point that I couldn’t hide didn’t want to hide.. I have always been afraid of adding another thing to myself to make me more of a freak. But when I came to the states, I was able to be my true self not have to worry about what the papers would say or to be the hero that they needed at that time. Anyway there I told you mine... now tell me yours.. I don’t care if it is a lot I just want to know. It won't change how I feel about you either. Then afterwards I'm going to snog you senseless. Until your lips are so swollen and red.” 

Matt searched Harry’s eyes to see if he really wanted to know. He knew deep down that Harry did want to know. Matt took a deep breath. 

“20, but not all of them were a relationship. One of them I was in a relationship with for 10 years. Jon, we were actually going to get married. It was one of those situations that we were engaged for 5 years.” Harry could feel Matt tense so he cuddled in closer to him. “He was abusive, but not how you think. I was bigger than he was , he was so emotionally and mentally abusive.. It... it took me a long time to get in a good place.” Harry looked up at his boyfriend, he could see the pain and hurt. 

“Don’t you dare... Remember we don’t pity each other Harry James Potter. I am good now I have wonderful friends, and a perfect boyfriend who is the bravest, kindest, sexiest, and most talented.” 

Harry moved so his legs are now on either side of Matt. Harry wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry’s fingers gently sliding through the salt and pepper hair. Matt’s tongue parted Harry’s lips, soon their tongues collided. Matt’s hands went to Harry’s hips which made Harry rock himself into Matt. Soon Harry felt a moan on his lips. 

“Harry... you are a little drunk this.. This is not how I want our.. Our first time to be.. I know I won’t be able to stop myself... P..please, I.. I want to do this right.” As much as Harry wanted to continue, his heart swelled.. Matt wants to do this right, it’s too late for Harry he.. He was already in love. How he doesn’t know but he is. Harry kissed him one more time as he slipped off of Matt’s lap. 

The older man whined not wanting him off his lap. Harry laughed he wasn’t used to Matt whining. 

“Don’t worry I'll be back...” Harry still feeling buzzed walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find cookies as the milk pour two glass for him and Matt. 

Harry sat back down on Matt’s lap and fed Matt milk and cookies. He didn’t care how many men Matt has been with, he just wanted to feel that he was wanted. He hate to admit this to anyone but Harry has always wanted to be wanted. They ate their cookies and drank their milk. Matt told Harry more about his past partners but not into detail thank merlin. Not soon after Matt rubbed Harry’s hair until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! All the error's are mine. So there are error and spelling and grammar mistakes... Comment if you like!!!! You Guys Are Amazing!!! Love you Lots!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first date was a bust.... Let check to see how the day after the first date goes....

Harry woke with a groan. The sunlight pours through the window. He snuggles into the warm body next to him. Where is the hangover potion when he needs one. 

He closed his eyes just to get a few more moments of sleep that is until his feels a pair of lips on his. Kissing gently making Harry feel it all through his body. 

“Morning.. it seems like I have been waiting forever for you to wake up.” Matt said too loudly. The younger man groans as he closes his eyes again. 

“It’s too bright and you are too loud. That bottle of wine last night probably wasn’t the best idea.” Harry hasn’t felt this bad in a long time. There was a time where he would have just woken up and took something or smoked something to make him feel better. “I don’t even remember going to bed.” 

Harry lets his fingers slide down tracing the muscles of Matt’s stomach. 

“You fell asleep on me and I just carried you to bed. How are you after last night.. I’m sorry our date was shit.. I’ll make it up to you today I promise.” 

“You better…” Matt rolls over on top of Harry. Making the younger man squeal. 

“I hope you know, that I'm so glad that you decide to stay here with me. You could be in Chicago right now. Eating hotdogs and deep-dish pizza. But you are here in my bed.” Matt leans down to capture Harry’s mouth. 

“I’m sure I would rather be here than there. If you keep kissing me like that.” Harry could feel the other man’s erection press against his thigh. Wanting to buck up towards him he stops himself. “But unless you are going to do something about that thing that is pressed up against me, we should get ready for the day.” Matt kissed him one last time before he pushed himself up pulling Harry with him. 

“I can go start breakfast and then we can go flying. Your house is actually perfect for it. Your next-door neighbors are miles away. We can just do a disillusionment charm along with a couple of others that I used when... well anyways I know a couple good ways to make sure we won't get caught... Do you have a broom?” Harry pads towards the kitchen and Matt follows. 

“Yeah I have a broom, do you have one I think that I have an extra one, and Harry you live here too so it’s your house too.” Harry laughs, he never goes anywhere without his broom, and maybe it’s his house.. maybe not just yet.. 

“Yeah it’s in the closet it’s just shrunk down. I don’t think I want to use your ancient broom old man.” Harry teases as he pulls the eggs and sausage out of the fridge. Only to be penned up against the island. 

“Old man huh...” Matt presses himself against Harry which makes him moan. Merlin this man is driving him crazy. 

“Yes.. My sexy, sexy old man.” Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him in to a kiss. 

“I can show you what this old man can do today. Just wait until we are up in the air.” Matt kissed him one last time before he went and started the coffee. Harry took a deep breath trying to control his heart beat. 

 

\----- 

After breakfast Harry stood in the bathroom cleaning his teeth and brushing his hair. Alright Harry let’s show Matt what you can do. 

Walking out of the bathroom he saw Matt holding his broom wearing tight jeans and a pull over that actually had the American Quidditch team on it. He looked yummy. 

“Oh I see you do like Quidditch, Do you ever wear that in public?” Matt nods. 

“Yeah people think it’s a joke. So are you ready?” Harry could tell Matt was excited, wondering how long it has been since Matt flew. 

“I have to grab my broom and then put up the charms. I'll go do that here is my broom. “He waved his wand and the broom moved through the room and went straight to Matt’s hand. 

“Meet me outside in 5 minutes.” Harry pressed a chaste kiss on Matt’s lips. 

 

Walking outside it is a chilly October day, taking a deep breath Harry utters the words and feels the magic flow through his body. Smiling he missed this, not the endless killing but the magic. The feeling of it, even the smell. He will get to fly soon and have that real feeling of being high. Time felt like it stood still until he feels arms wrap around him as he finishes the rest of the spells. 

“I could feel your magic all the way in the house. Never have I felt something so powerful..” Matt whispered huskily in his ear. 

“Yeah... I have been told how powerful I am.. Is that something that you can handle?” Harry teases as he turns around in Matt’s arms. 

“I think I can, I just... Feeling that much power... I.. I never knew magic could feel like that. I mean I thought I knew powerful wizards but...” Harry pressed a kiss on his mouth. 

“You think so..... Anyways come one lets fly.” Harry raises his eye brows and summoned his broom. Pushing up from the ground Harry flies around the property. Feeling the wind through his hair, the wood in his hands. He closes his eyes and flies straight up. Then turning around and takes a nose dive towards the ground. Just pulling up as he gets towards the ground. 

Then he could feel someone flying around him. Turning around he sees Matt circling him. “You are pretty good on that broom baby.” Harry stops and let’s Matt catch up. 

“It’s one of the things I know I'm really good at.” Harry pulls something out of his pocket, “So would you like to play a game..” Harry opens his hand and snitch comes to life. 

“Alright let’s do this” Harry pulled Matt by his shirt into a kiss. 

“Alright let’s.” Harry lets the snitch go and it moves frantically away. 

“Shit that thing is fast.” Harry laughed and zoomed away from him. 

“Come on Officer, show me what you got!” Harry lost the snitch for a minute until he saw the glint of gold. So did Matt who was closer than he. Harry bent closer to his broom and zoomed closer. Passing Matthew knowing he has won that was until Matt zoomed by him. It was now neck and neck. That was until the snitch flew underneath both of them. Harry stopped suddenly and turned around and was right behind it. Harry stood on his broom like he did a couple years ago. Showing off really for Matt, he smiled and grabbed the snitch and sat back down on his broom. 

Matt flew next to him and looked at him. “You know, if you wanted to show off you didn’t have to be that crazy.” Before Harry could say anything, Matt pulled him into a tooth clashing kiss. It was all tongues and lips and teeth. 

“God that was so hot Harry, you... you are making this very hard. I think we might have to discuss how much longer we are... Go out on a date with me.. a real one this time. We are going somewhere I won't have any ex there because we are going to go to a bigger city and I'm going to take you to a real art gallery. We will dress up. We can go tonight.. How.. How does that sound?” Matt kissed him softer. “Please Harry, please go out on a date with me tonight.” 

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest.. Yes he wants to take this relationship to the next stage. 

“Okay, but if I see one ex I am packing up and going to go stay with Emmy” Harry teases and kissed him again. 

“I will help you pack if that happens. Now I think we should play a muggle game... something that I am good at..” Harry knew what was coming. 

“Alright...” Harry flew around a couple more times going as fast as he could. Landing with a smile on his face when he saw Matt holding a football. An American football. Groaning Harry shook his head. 

“So you should be pretty good at this because of your seeker skills.. Well hopefully, now stand right there and I'm going to throw this to you.” 

Matt threw the ball and Harry caught it with ease, he threw it back in a perfect spiral. 

“You never played this before? Because you just threw a perfect spiral. Is there anything you can’t do?” 

Harry laughed, “Yes I can’t sing or play an instrument. Honestly, I can’t brew a potion to save my life. I’m powerful not smart.” He said while shrugging and biting his lip. 

“You are very smart Harry, and I have seen your photos they are absolutely beautiful. Harry you are amazing. Every day I am thankful that you are here.” Harry threw down the ball and slowly walked up to the older man. 

When Harry got closer, he pulled Matt into passionate kiss. “I can’t wait until tonight,” Harry moaned on Matt’s lips. “I’ve waited long enough... You shouldn’t be so sweet and handsome all the time.” Harry said pulling away. 

“Baby, as much as I want to continue. I’m going to make us lunch how about you fly a little bit more.” Matt feeling his self-control go away, there is nothing more that he wants than to be with Harry. 

“You sure you don’t need help.” Harry squeezed Matts ass. 

“Yes I'm sure, go have fun. It looks like the broom is where you belong.. Have you ever thought about flying and taking pictures?” Matt’s said with a smile. 

Harry’s eyes widened, He pulled Matt into another kiss. “You’re brilliant Officer! Accio Camera!” 

“I know.. I’m going to make hot ham and cheese sandwich. Have fun baby.” 

The camera flies into Harry’s hand. The younger mans smiled and jumped into his broom. 

“You’re brilliant Matthew Thomas!” Harry yelled as he zoomed by. 

Matt looked smiling like a fool. “So are you Harry James.” 

—— 

Okay so this is just another date, with the handsome Matthew Thomas Williams. This has to be better than last night. Harry doesn’t want to go through that again. It’s the worst feeling. Looking at his black pants with his Gryffindor red jumper. His hair still sticking up everywhere taking a deep breath he steps out of their bathroom. 

Walking into their room Harry catches Matt with his pants down and button up shirt unbuttoned. 

“Are you sure we need to go out on this date. I mean I am okay with you not getting dressed and we could ya know just go to bed.” Harry said as he walked closer to Matt who slid his pants up and zipped them. 

“Nope, I will wine and dine you, you deserve more than what I have given you so far.” Harry slid his arms around the taller man’s waist and placed his cheek on the exposed skin. 

“I don’t need all of that Matt. I just need you.” Harry snuggled in closer. 

“It’s not about what you need Harry it’s what you deserve. Now, not that I don’t want to hold you right now but seeing as you are already dressed I need to finish up.” Then as he pulled away the phone rang. 

“Wonder who is calling.” Matt walked over to the cordless. “Hello.” 

“Hey Matty can I please talk to your boyfriend. You know the hot guy with the accent?” Matt laughed and handed the phone to Harry. “It’s for you it’s for you.” 

Harry looked at him and took the phone. “Ello?” 

“Hey so how was your date last night.. I figured that you would call me.. But I'm guessing that you have been in bed all day with the hunky police officer.” Harry could see her face and he laughed. Walking out of the room so he could talk about last night. Matt rolled his eyes and finished getting ready. 

“Actually, it was horrible.” Harry looked down at his feet. 

“What?!” Emily yelled into the phone. “What did he do? I’ll hurt him!” 

“He didn’t do anything, it’s just everywhere we went he had an ex there.” Harry sat down at the kitchen table taking a piece of paper and drawing on an envelope. 

“How many places did you go?” There was still an edge to her voice. Harry never heard her sounds so mad. 

“Only two. I met Patrick and Steve.” Harry said as he sketched out the outline of Matts house. 

 

“Oh, I remember them... I mean I was a teenager but I remember them. I didn’t like how they treated Matt. So do you want to come over tonight, watch movies and we can men bash. Eric hasn’t called me in a couple of days.. I need my Harry fix since I didn’t get to see you at work today.” 

“Oh I am actually going out with Matt again tonight, he wanted to make up for last night. We are going to dinner and to an art gallery, but tomorrow I will be there. I promise, Now I know that Thanksgiving is coming up and I was wondering what you thought about us cooking it here? You, me and Matt possibly Eric if he is not an asshole. I was just thinking about it earlier?” 

“That sounds amazing but yes we do have like three weeks till then but we will! Well I guess that I'll let you go so you can get to your date.” 

“Alright I told him if I saw one of his ex’s tonight that I was packing up and coming to live with you.” Harry laughs as he hears Matt enter the room. 

“I’ll be waiting then.. I love ya” 

“You too! Bye” 

“Bye” 

Matt walked over to him and pulled him up from his seat. Almost making him fall. 

“Hi” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Matts neck. 

“You ready to go?” Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah, I am.” Harry pulled the taller man down and kissed him on the lips. Pressing himself against the hard body. 

“I know what you are doing.. It’s not going to work come on. There is a restaurant that I want to take you it’s Italian. Now we need to go we are about an hour away.” 

“Why can’t we just apperate... That would be easier... then we could get there faster and be able to come home faster..” Matt pulled Harry out of the house. 

“Come on it will be fun. You can pick the music and sing as loud as you want and you can cuddle up next to me in the truck.. I know how much you love that.” Matt opened Harry’s door and the younger man jumped in. 

“You are lucky that you are cute do you know that..” Harry said closing the door and scooted closer to Matt who’s arm is now around him. 

“Yes I know baby thank you.” Matt kisses the raven hair and drove away from their house. 

“ I forgot my wand.” Harry patted himself this is the first time in a long time that he doesn’t have his wand on him. 

“It’s ok baby you won't need it. I didn’t bring mine we are going to be no mags tonight.” Matt pulled Harry in tight. Harry had a bad feeling not having his wand. He took a deep breath and turned on the radio. Anything but country tonight... he pressed buttons until he found the rock station. It will be a better date tonight. 

\------ 

The night had been wonderful, Matt took him to a restaurant that over looked a river. They filled themselves with enough pasta, salad and bread that neither one of them could even think about looking at a dessert menu. 

Then they walked hand in hand to the gallery which was only a couple blocks away from the restaurant. Matt said something about working off his dinner that he ate. 

They stroll around the gallery, Matt just took in the look of complete happiness on Harry’s face. He loved that he took him somewhere that Harry could feel completely happy. Harry deserved this! 

“Matt, this is what I want to do. So bad I want to just be able to share how I see the world. I don’t want to be famous I just want people to look at what I see and forget how horrible the world is. There is so much I want to tell you but I want tonight to be amazing. I.. I can’t wait to share everything with you.” Harry leaned his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

Matt looked into those beautiful green eyes and kissed the younger man on the forehead. “We have all the time to talk about everything, because I am not letting go of you ever. Now.. Have you looked around enough, we do have a long drive? We can stay as long as you want but I just want to have plenty of time for what I have planned next.” Matt wriggled his eyebrows up and down. Harry’s stomach flopped, yes he almost forgot that part of the date. 

“Absolutely!” He grabs the older man’s hand and they practically ran to the garage where they parked the truck. 

“What you said back at the gallery, I'm guessing after the war things were bad?” Matt placed his arm around Harry’s shoulder as they drove down the highway. 

“Like any war I guess there is something that you lose, family, friends, mentors. It doesn’t matter anymore, I'm not that person. I found something that helps and that is photography. As long as I can lose myself in it. I’m fine.” Harry snuggled close into Matt, trying to think of other things that they are going to do tonight. Then Harry heard something, a noise he has never heard before. 

Harry couldn’t understand what happened next. All he could feel was the truck spiraling and then flipping over and over. Harry felt his body move and bang around. When the truck finally stopped moving, he felt something dripping down his face he couldn’t see his glasses were missing. Shock is all that he felt. Matthew where is Matthew. 

“Matt.” Harry groaned feeling darkness creep around him. He felt pain everywhere, god this worse than when the car flew into the womping willow. Harry licked his lips and tasted something metallic. 

“I’m here baby, don’t move okay.” Harry couldn’t tell who was speaking to him, he couldn’t see with is glasses gone. 

“I need Matt...” Harry closed his eyes so tired. Feeling confused, he doesn’t understand what happened or where he was. “Matt!” 

“Harry.. Baby please stay awake ok I need you to stay awake until someone comes.” Harry feels something on his face. He wasn’t able to move why wouldn’t he move. Trying as hard as he could to focus, it was too much he felt himself tumbling into darkness. 

“ It’s dark, I'm tired. I'll just rest my eyes for a minute. ” Matt watched the younger man's eye lids close slowly over those emerald eyes. 

“No Baby... Harry not yet, tell me something, umm tell me about your home.” Matt trying to keep Harry awake. He doesn’t know what all is wrong, he just wants Harry to be awake. 

“I haven’t got a home. I live with my boyfriend. He has a home, it needs to be painted on the inside. It’s really pretty. You should go there one time, I’m so tired couldn't I just sleep for a minute?” Matt heard the sirens. Harry wondered why he just couldn’t rest for just a minute. 

“Just a few minutes baby. You are doing great” Matt tried to move the pain was too much for him. Harry closed his eyes. The sweeping feeling of darkness flowed over him. “Harry baby, what color do you want the house?” Harry blinked feeling something sting his eye, it was also getting harder to breath. 

“I... I want the kitchen to be green, I want a new stove. It’s a nice stove the old one its gas I like gas stoves I just want a new one. Maybe my...” Harry felt the darkness again it felt so good to close his eyes. 

“Maybe what Baby?” Matt heard the sirens and doors slam. They were here. 

“I’m rich so maybe my Matt will let me buy new stuff for his house... I mean our house.. He says it’s our house..” Harry’s voice was barely over a whisper he finally let the darkness consume him. It felt wonderful. 

 

\-------- 

Harry heard Matt but couldn’t open his eyes. Why couldn’t he open his eyes. 

“Baby... I’m telling you right now you need to wake up, It’s been 5 days now. I want to see your beautiful green eyes. The doctors say that you are healing great, that you just need to wake up. They told me that I needed to relax that you will wake up on your time. I can’t wait any longer, I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss waking up to you.” hearing the tears in his voice Harry’s heart breaks. 

He is willing himself to wake up but nothing is working. ‘Matt please I'm trying’ He tried one last time but his body resisted. Then he just let the darkness consume him again. 

“Don’t worry Harry I'm here.” Emmy, Harry thought to himself, she doesn’t sound the same. “I had to send Matt home. He is tired he has been here since he was released from the hospital. Don’t worry Harry he is fine, he just has a broken collar bone, and had some stitches. He misses you... I miss you, you need to wake up and I will make you all your favorite foods.” 

Harry pushes himself to open his eyes but his whole body feels heavy. He is just going to give up he will never be able to open his eyes. Maybe he could just die, Harry knows that is just too good to be true. He has tried, and does he really want to leave Matt. 

 

A grumble in his stomach wakes him this time. No one is talking to him, he knows that it is silly to try to open his eyes but he does. Only this time they work, the bright lights burn as he closes them quickly. He moved his hand to his stomach and it did was it was asked too. Finally, he has control over himself, god he was hungry. Harry no longer wanted to be in darkness he opens his eyes again. He found Matt sitting in a chair or he thought it was Matt where was his glasses. 

Harry looked down at the hand on his stomach it felt too heavy there was a cast well that’s new. His other hand was being held by a sleeping Matt. Harry tried to move and not try to wake him, but he did want to talk to him. Harry slowly moved his hand or at least tried to move his hand. 

“Matt..” Harry finally had the strength to move his hand. Making the older man jumped up. 

“HARRY!” Matt stands with a groan. Harry could make out something Matt’s one arm is in a sling. “Baby you are awake!” Matt kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“I am.. I’m hungry I think... I hurt everywhere Matty. Am I’m at hospital?” Harry said feeling the strange in his nose. 

“Yes baby, you are at the hospital, you have been out of it for 10 days now. It scared me to death, but you’re okay…. You really did scare us a couple times, but Harry god I'm so glad that you are okay!” Matt leaned down and brushed his lips over Harrys. “I’m going to go get the nurse, stay awake okay!” 

“Okay I will.” Harry has woken up many times in infirmary at Hogwarts. With his friends or Madam Pompfry but this is the first time he has been in a muggle hospital. 

“Alright baby they will be right here. It’s so good to see your eyes open. I know you probably can’t see very well without your glasses but we will get you new ones.” Harry could see something black on Matthews arm. 

“What’s wrong with your arm officer? Are you okay, you’re walking funny. Come closer so I can see your face.” 

“I have a broken collarbone, and I'm just stiff from sitting in that chair so long.” Matt leaned his face closer to harry. 

“Your head is hurt too.” His eyes spot the stitches on the older man’s head. 

“It’s ok... this is nothing compared to you Harry. God you scared me... Broken arm, punctured lung, broken ribs, broken foot which isn’t a bad break they said that you could be in a walking boot. Plus you cracked your head good too. I have never been this scared. Now I need you to get better so you can come home.” 

Harry tried to sit up but Matt held him. “We were supposed to...” It came out more as a whine Harry looked up at the older man. Matt laughed. 

“Baby, we have plenty of time to do that. I’m not going anywhere, and right now neither are you. I can’t believe you are sitting there with a healing lung and the first thing you say is that we haven't..” 

Harry tried to laugh but pain seared through him. Matt grabbed his hand. 

“Sorry I didn’t think it would hurt to laugh.. It’s not my fault I want you to make sweet love to me. Trust me I think I have had worse done to me besides a hurt lung.” Harry finally notices the tube coming out of his chest. Okay so this might be a little scarier than he thought. “No more driving long distances we are going to apparate everywhere.” Matt squeezed the younger man’s hand. With those words a Doctor Entered. “It’s good to see you awake Mr. Potter I’m Doctor Miller. Are you in any pain right now?” Harry looked at Matt and then to the doctor. 

“I’m hungry, and yes I am hurting. My..” He didn’t want to say boyfriend, “Matt told me about my injuries, I have had broken bones before. So it’s not that big of shock to my system." Harry looked at Matt who was frowned. He wishes that Matt would just let him tell people about them but... he understands. 

The doctor looked at his chart. “Doing the scans Mr. Potter you have had a lot of things happen to you. It seems that for someone so young you have had a lot of trouble. When we ran test it seems you have had many broken bones. Now we are going to keep you here for a couple days, just to monitor you. You do still have a tube in your chest we are going to see how you are breathing and remove that soon. You did have a collapsed lung. Get you up and walking do you think you can do that?” The doctor whose bald head shines under the light and kind brown eyes looked down at him. 

“Yes, I'm just ready to go home. I will do whatever I need to do.” Matt squeezed his hand. “My I please have something to eat.. I’ll take anything.” 

“We will see about getting you something to eat...” The doctor walks out of the room. 

Matt waited until the doctor was out of the room and kissed Harry, very gently on the lips. “I.. I'm just so happy that you are awake now. I was so scared Harry, I... I just found you.. I am not going to lose you.” Matt kissed his lips again, Harry held him deepening the kiss until his lungs protested. 

Harry pulled away gasping he shouldn't have kissed him that long. “Baby, you need to be careful, do you want me to get you something for pain.” Harry knew he would want something for the pain but he doesn’t want to be able to feel that high again. He knows if he starts again he won’t stop. 

“No,, I'm fine, you on the other hand should probably get some sleep. You should go home and get some sleep... I have been in the infirmary plenty of time by myself go get some sleep I don’t want people to be suspicious. I mean I am okay with people knowing but I know that you are not. Just have Emmy come when she gets off work. You look dead tired, this is where I am supposed to be.” Harry takes a deep breath well at least he tried too. Matt runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“ I’m not leaving you.” Matt’s tone was full on police officer voice. Harry shook his head. 

“Please, how can you take care of me if you are hurting.. Please I need you too, so you need to go home and rest. What time is it? Maybe you can come back for dinner or breakfast?” 

Matt knew that Harry wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “It’s 10pm but..” 

“No buts Matthew. Go home take a shower and sleep. Come back to me in the morning and hopefully we can have breakfast together. Ask Emmy to make us something.” Harry looked up at the older man, pleading him to go so Harry could try to sleep off the pain. If he was here Matt would make sure that he took the pain medication. 

“Fine.. But I will be here first thing in the morning. You get some rest, I won’t tell Emily because I know she will come here and you guy will just talk.” Matt leaned down and pressed a kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“Thanks officer, I’ll see you soon. Please get some rest.” Harry pulled him down for one last kiss and closed his eyes. 

“Night baby,” Matt walked out of the room closing the door. Harry once again tried to take a deep breath as pain seared through him. He could do this.. He has to do this. There is no way that he is going to go back to that place even if he is with someone that will make sure it doesn’t happen. Harry moved slightly as the pain seared through him. Okay no moving. You can handle this Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing who ever is reading this... I think I am going to post the new Charlie/Harry story I have 6 chapters done... it's probably going to be either 20 or 22 chapters... Anyways... I know if you have read 4x6 you are probably hating me i just want it to end right... and i am having trouble with that so if anyone wants to say what they wanna see let me know.... 
> 
> But anyways! I hope that you are enjoying 3x5 this will probably be one of the longest stories because of the year's Matt and Harry were together.... I will skip the most boring things..... Anyways.... Please comment and like! It makes me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Tells Matt A Secrete

After days of physical therapy Harry finally got to go home. Making the excuse that Matt didn’t have stairs when people asked where Harry was going to stay. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Harry was really excited being this is the first Thanksgiving he is spending with friends and a boyfriend. 

Matt is being mother hen following Harry wherever he went. Harry knew that he was just trying to be helpful but that mixed with the pain he was having was almost too much. 

“Harry we should go to bed, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow. I want you to be well rested. Let me get your medicine and we can call it a night.” Harry who was in the kitchen placing the pumpkin pie out of the oven. 

“Okay, let me just.” Matt cut him off walking around the kitchen island. His arm is still in a sling but he is pretty much back to normal. 

“No come on. Whatever it is it can wait until morning. Please baby you have been over doing it today.” Harry sighed and slammed the oven door. 

“Matt! I am fully capable to seeing myself to bed. I just wanted to make sure I have the prep done for tomorrow. I am not a child I can take care of myself. Now If you want to go to bed you can, but I am going to stay up a little bit longer.” Harry stormed away to the bathroom he needed to sit down just for a second and he didn’t want to give Matt the satisfaction that he was right that Harry did need to lie down. 

“What is your problem Harry? Are you in pain?” Matt followed him, Harry just wished that he would go away. 

“No I'm fine I would be better if you would just leave me alone.” Harry didn’t mean for that to come out. He knows Matt was just trying to help. If I could just have something to ease the pain, but no can’t do that... 

“Fine, why should I care if you are in pain or anything else. Heaven forbid if you asked for help. Harry Potter doesn’t need help, he is just stubborn..” 

Matt walked back to the room slamming the door. Okay so that didn’t go how he wanted it to. Going into the bathroom he filled the tub up. Harry didn’t lock the door he wanted Matt to come in ... he would probably be in soon with medicine like always. 

Harry took off his boot from his foot and cast a charm over his cast on his arm so it wouldn’t get wet. Sliding into the too warm water Harry closed his eyes. Harry knows that he loves Matt he has known since the fall festival. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the older man because he doesn’t know if Matt feels the same way. 

Harry felt himself doze off in the bath. Not two seconds later the door slammed open and Harry sat up quickly sloshing water. 

“Harry what the fuck is this?” Matt opened a film canister which hid a ton of pills that Harry hasn’t been taking. Fuck, why didn’t you just flush them. Harry thought to himself, maybe you wanted to be caught maybe the thought of you hiding something from Matt was getting to you. 

“Those look like pills.” Harry said not looking into Matt’s eyes. 

“Those look like the pills I have been giving you every day since you been home. Now please tell me why the hell you haven’t been taking your medicine Harry? Do you think that you don’t need them? Do you think that you are too strong to take them. When I can see you ever day wincing in pain. I don’t get it Harry I don’t why are you not taking these?” Matt put the lid back on the canister and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Harry knows his bath is over. “Can you give me a minute so I can get out of the tub.” Motioning to the door. Matt crossed his arms. 

“What you don’t want me to see you in pain as you get out of the bath? Or is it that you don’t even care about me anymore, you obviously don’t care about yourself. I thought we were in a relationship, in the hospital you worried about when we were going to take the next step. Is that something you don’t want anymore.” Harry could feel the hurt in Matts words. There is nothing more than Harry wants is to move forward with their relationship. 

 

Harry groans as he stepped out of the bath. Matts eyes didn’t move from Harry’s. There he stood completely naked for the first time. Matt wanted to take in all the beauty that was Harry, but right now he was too hurt and confused why would he not take his medicine? 

“I want everything with you Matt. We are in a relationship. We need to talk, so I will ask for help now. Could you please help me get dressed? I really am tired, we will talk in bed okay.” Harry stumbled at little bit and Matt caught him. 

“Thank you for asking for help. I would love to help you get dressed, and yes we do need to talk.” Matt pulled him into a hug. The worry and stress just melted off of Harry as he felt the older man's arms around him. “You are so beautiful Harry, come one let’s get you dressed.” Harry pulled away slowly and pressed a kiss to the older man's lips. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t kiss you while I'm, naked but I just want you to know I always want more with you.” With that Matt pick up Harry and walked him to their room. 

Matt gently placed Harry on the bed and with a flick of his wand a pair of matts sweat pants and one of his old t-shirt flew into his hand. 

“I like it when you wear my clothes.” Matt smiled at Harry and helped dress him, placing the boot at the end of the bed, he will put it on in the morning.Helping Harry into his spot on the bed Matt sat down on his. “Okay now talk.” 

Harry looked down at his hands, which were now trembling. He has only told one other person about his addiction and that was Topher. Not that he wanted to tell but he walked in on Harry. 

“I don’t take any kind of pain medication because I used to be addicted to everything. It didn’t matter what it was. If it could get me high then that is what I wanted. I.. didn’t stop until I woke up one day naked on a couch in someone's house I didn’t know. After that I go into my car which I was pretty much living out of and drove. My old car broke down in Arizona where I met Topher.” Matt grabbed Harry’s hand as he spoke. Harry felt tears sting his eyes. This is something that he didn’t want to tell Matt. This was something that he was ashamed of. “ I was in a dark place at that time, after the war I just wanted something that would make me forget. That’s what the drugs did. It started with weed, but then that wasn’t enough. It just was like a stepping stone to other things. In Arizona, it got so bad that I tried to kill myself. The pain was too much, the withdrawals, the memories of the war. I’m not proud of that part of my life. That is why I wont take anything.. I can’t.. I don't want to lose everything again.” Tears now flow down his face. 

Matt pulled Harry head up by his chin. “Thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard for you, but you have something now that you didn’t have back then.” The younger man looked into Matt’s blue eyes, it broke Matt’s heart how Harry looked at him. 

“What is that Matt, because I'm pretty sure if took something for the pain it would feel too good and I would just go back.” His bottom lip trembled. 

“You wouldn’t because you have me. Harry I will always take care of you. If you need to take a pill I will make sure it’s just half and I will continue to watch you Harry. I just can't stand the thought of you in pain. Please take something I can’t just sit here and watch you do this to yourself.” Matt wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks. Harry didn’t want to hurt, but does he trust himself, he trusts Matt fully. Could that be enough? 

“Okay, I will take half of a pill. If I feel like I am going down the spiral again I'm going to stop okay?” Matt pulled him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Harry, for telling me this. I know it probably wasn’t easy. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Matt pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry felt everything in that kiss. He knew just then that he loved him. Harry loves Matt. 

Harry deepened the kiss until his still injured lung protested. Matt pressed close to Harry. Their matching erections pressed against each other’s thigh. 

“Matt I… I would love to do more but I don’t… I don’t think if I could.” Harry closed his eyes trying to slow his breathing his body aches. 

“I can wait Harry, I would wait as long as you need Harry. So how about I give you half a pill. Then I will rub your hair until you fall asleep.” Matt flicked his wand and conjured a glass of water and half a pill. 

“Please, thank you Matt.” Harry took the pill and a sip of water. 

“Now I know you are going to wake up early. There is one thing I want to do tomorrow and that is we are going to sit down and watch the Thanksgiving parade. Have you ever watched it?” Matt’s eyes looked childlike. 

“No I have never watched it, but I would love too it's on the telly?” Harry curled up next to Matt breathing him in. 

“Yes it’s on tv, I normally wake up and make cinnamon rolls and coffee and watch. I would love to share it with you.” Harry smiled and looked up at the older man, who bent down and kissed Harry’s lips. 

“Sounds great.” Harry said with a yawn slowly closing his eyes. 

 

Harry woke up by lips pressing down his neck. A small moan escaped his lips “Matthew.” 

“Morning baby,” Harry could feel the older man's erection pressing into his thigh. 

“I have to get better so we can take care of our morning problems.” Harry said as he tried to rock his hips so he could at least try to get some relief. Feeling friction, he gasps which send a shock of pain through his chest. 

Matt sits straight up and summons a pill and conjures a glass of water. “Here babe, did the half a pill work last night?” He pressed the glass to Harry’s.” It didn’t really help... 

“No.. Not really...” Harry didn’t want to lie to him anymore. He wants to get better. Matt kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you, for not lying to me. This will make you feel better I promise.” Harry popped the pill in his mouth then took a sip of water. 

“I just want to feel better...” Harry sat up wincing just a little bit. He leaned closer to the older man his lips on Matt’s earlobe. “So I can finally know what it feels like when you make love to me.” 

Matt pulled him in close with his uninjured arm and covered the younger mans mouth with his own. Harry pulled him down on top of him. 

“I’m going to hurt you baby..” Matt said in between kisses. 

“Please I just want to.. I want to kiss you that is all.” Harry looked into blue eyes. Most beautiful blue eyes. “I don’t care if we... if we ever, your kiss will be enough.” He pulled him closer taking his mouth again. ‘I love you Matt’ Harry said in his head. 

The younger man whimpered as Matt pulled away. “I’m sorry baby, the parade is about to start.. I.. I need a shower before we watch it. Can I trust you to start the cinnamon rolls without over doing it?” 

Harry smiled he is the reason that Matt has to take a shower. He wished that he could do something about it right now. Soon.. Hopefully. Matt helped Harry up out of bed, holding onto him he pulled the younger man into a hug. 

“Make sure you think of me while you are in the shower... Remember how good I looked all wet from my bath last night. Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking at all of me... It’s not fair you have seen mine but I haven’t seen yours...” Harry kissed his neck and slowly pulled away. He could see the hunger and desire in the older man’s eyes. “Go take your shower, I'll see you soon” Harry pecked Matt’s cheek as he walked away. 

Matt took a deep breath and shook his head. 

Harry smiled to himself as he heard the shower turn on. He summoned the cinnamon rolls out of the fridge, then he wanted sausage, then eggs. Now starting prep for thanksgiving. 

15 minutes later, eggs, sausage, and cinnamon rolls done as Matthew walks out. Harry started feeling better after the medicine started to kick in. 

“Officer Williams, breakfast is ready.” Harry flicked his wrist and the food made its way to the coffee table. 

“I can’t leave you alone for 15 minutes. Baby it was supposed to be just cinnamon rolls, you made a full breakfast. You should be taking it easy since I know you won’t later.” Harry sat next to Matt and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m actually feeling pretty good right now... My pain isn't that bad right now.” Matt smiled brightly. Harry loves that smile, that is the smile that makes him weak in the knees. 

“See, you would have been feeling like your old self if you would have taken the medicine sooner. Now are you ready for this?” Harry rested his broken foot on the couch at least it wasn’t a real cast like his arm. He could take it off and scratch it. Matt picked up his other leg and placed it on his lap. Holding his plate in his hands. 

“Yeah .. yeah … You were right, is that what you wanted to hear?” He said rolling his eyes. Harry scowled and took a bite of his breakfast. 

“It’s nice to hear sometimes.” Matt leaned over and placed a kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

“Just don’t get used to it.” Harry smirked and kissed him. “Have you been to New York before Matt?” New York even though he didn’t spend a long time there Harry loved it. The busy, noise, smells, everything. 

“No I haven’t, I really don’t like big cities. I wouldn’t mind going though, with the right person.” Matt nudged Harry’s non broken foot. 

Harry scooted up, “I would love to take you there. I may not know it as well as California, but I still think we would have a good time.” 

“ If I am with you, I know I will have a good time. Harry I know that this is crazy, but you are the first person that I can be myself with..” Matt placed his plate on the coffee table and pulled Harry onto his lap. Almost dropping his plate Harry flicks his hand so his plate goes to the coffee table. 

“When we got into the car wreck and I almost lost you. I couldn’t even imagine not having you in my life. I know that we have only known each other for a little bit. I want to tell you about my life... and I.. I want to tell you things i have never told anyone.” Harry looked into Matts blue eyes, he would love to swim in them. 

“I want you to share everything with me. I want to know everything about you.” Harry wraps his arms around Matt’s neck. “I’m not going to go anywhere unless you want me too.” Harry leaned in and kissed Matt. Pouring out what Harry wanted to say but he knew that he couldn’t yet. 

“Hmmm, no I think I am going to keep you around.” Matt said in-between kisses. 

“Good..” Harry’s eyes flick to the tv. “No way is that Spiderman?!” He turned his head now engrossed into the parade. “I used to sneak into my cousin’s room and borrow his comic books, and take them back to the cub...” Stopping himself before saying anything else. This is not really the time to do it. 

“Take them back where baby?” Matt pushed the raven hair out of Harry’s face. 

“My room, I would take them back to my room.” He didn’t make eye contact, turning his focus back to the parade. 

“I don’t think that is what you were going to say. I won’t pressure you.. I just want us to know each other.” Harry rolled his eyes knowing that he hardly knew anything about Matt. 

“Well when you tell me more about you.. I’ll tell you more about me.” Harry snuggled into his boyfriend moving his fingers down his chest. 

“Okay if that is how you want to play this.” Matt took a deep breath closing his eyes. Harry could feel him tense underneath him. 

“My parent’s died when I was 21 years old, they were potions masters. So, they wanted me to follow in their footsteps. Well I wanted to be an auror I believe you asked me why I wasn’t an auror when I picked you up that time we went shooting. I didn’t want to get into this story yet, but I feel like I can share everything with you.” A tear fell from Matt’s eye. Harry wipes it off with his thumb. 

“Love, you don’t have to share anything with me if you are not ready. I know how hard it is to share with people.” 

“I know but I... I want to share this with you. I have never told anyone the truth. My parents were potion masters. I was training to be an auror, they might not have liked my choice in careers but they always supported me. They... they supported me in everything, including who I chose to love.” Matt pulled the younger man closer to him. “So my parents were working on a potion that was cutting edge, something that would help millions of witches and wizards. It was a potion that you would be able to take if you found out the child that you were caring would be a squib. It would boost their magical core. It seemed that someone didn’t want that to happen. One night my parents were working in their lab at home, of course I wasn’t home that night because I was working nights. We got a call, when they said where the address was my heart fell. When we got there my childhood home was up in flames. I had nothing left, pictures, toys, my parents.” Harry looked up at the beautiful man his blue eyes are red with tears. “So, after that night I became obsessed trying to find out who did this to my parents. It took me 8 long years trying to find this person. When I finally did, I.... I couldn’t control myself. I made him pay for what he did to my family. I... I don’t regret what I did. After I caught the guy... Mitchell Redwing was his name. He didn’t like the fact that my parents wanted to save the squibs from not being squibs. Mitchell thought that no one should mess with magic. That she would choose who would be able to practice. Once he was locked up, I couldn’t be there anymore. I did what I had to do and that was catch the sicko who murdered my family. A month passed I put in my two weeks and I packed up and drove. We lived in Massachusetts, really close to Ilvermorny. I didn’t stop till I made it here and this is where is stayed. I became a police officer, worked for many years. Then one day I helped a really attractive guy who had a flat tire. I knew that there was something special with this guy, he pulled his wand out and so did I and when he smiled at me, I knew that I had to get to know him. But that is pretty much my back story.” Through his tears Matt smiled, it was the smile that was only for Harry, which the raven-haired man noticed. Wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck he brushed their lips together. 

“Thank you love, for sharing that with me. I’m so sorry about your parents, I know how hard it is to lose your parents. I might not have remembered them, but still the loneliness that you feel.” Matt pulled him into another kiss. 

“I’m just happy I shared it with you...” Harry looked into those blue eyes, knowing that it was his turn. 

“Until I was over 11 years old, I slept in a cupboard, underneath the stairs. I lived with my muggle Aunt and Uncle. I was neglected, mentally abused, sometimes physically. I wasn’t really fed, or loved. Not until I received my letter from Hogwarts, I don’t think I smiled or was ever happy.” Matt’s eyes widened, not wanting to interrupted him but there were so many questions. “So, on my 11th birthday I found out that I was a wizard. It was the first birthday that I had a birthday cake... My cousin ate it so I didn’t get the chance to try it but still knowing that someone cared enough to get me a cake. So anyways, I went to school. Found out that I was THE CHOSEN ONE, had 7 years of craziness. Multiple people trying to kill me. Having to deal with dragons multiple times, a three headed dog name Fluffy, let’s not forget Buckbeak.” I smile forms on Harry’s lips. “So after I defeated the Dark Lord, or as I like to call him Tom. I got on a plane, flew to California where I became a drug addict, then drove to Arizona where I had my heart broken, then to New York where I found out that I could be happy by myself, and I could say no to drugs... now I can't believe I am taking some.” Matt tries to say something and Harry holds up a hand. “I know they are helping me and I know you won’t let me go down that road again. Then on my way to Chicago, I had a flat in Nowhereville Ohio. That is where I met this wonderful, handsome, sweet Officer Williams. I knew that he was special the first time I saw him, hell when we touched there were sparks. So that is pretty much my back story which you knew a lot of it already because you had to play detective.” 

Matt laugh and pulled him into a kiss. “You lived in a cupboard?” Matt looked deep into those emerald green eyes. 

“Yes, but when I came back that summer, I got to go to my cousins other room.” The older man raised one of his eyebrows. 

“You mean that your cousin had two rooms while you slept in a cupboard? Harry are these people still alive, if they are I want to know where they live.” Matt pulled him tighter. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore Matthew I am here. I live with someone who hasn’t known me that long but treats me a million times better than they did.” Harry smiled a watery smile, as Matt ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Speaking of that.” Matt rubbed his thumb across Harry’s cheek. “This spring we are going to renovate the house. I believe my boyfriend said that he wanted a new stove, plus he wanted the kitchen to be green. Then we could just paint the whole house, it hasn’t been painted since I moved in. We can make it our own. Since I am not going to let you go any time soon.” Matt slide his hand up and down Harry’s leg. 

“Did I tell you that? I mean I have always wanted a light green kitchen, I saw it in one of my cousins books once. A green kitchen with a happy family. I know that sounds.” Harry was cut off by Matt’s lips on his. 

“It sounds perfect, we will have a green kitchen with a loving family. Which would be me, and you. What do you think about that?” Matt beamed at him. 

“I think that is perfect, just what I have always wanted.” Something on the tv caught his eye. “OH! It’s Sesame Street! I remember hearing Elmo, and Bert and Ernie and Big Bird when my cousin and I was younger!” Harry gave Matt a loud kiss. “Thank you! This has been the best Thanksgiving I ever had..” Those words tug at Matt’s heart. 

“Well baby, it’s not even over yet. Just wait until we have Emily, Eric, Maggie, Sal and his wife, Sara and her husband! It’s going to be crazy and loud.” Harry laughed and shook his head. 

“It sounds perfect!” I love you Matt... He thought to himself. They both snuggled on the couch until the parade ended. Matt fell asleep, before Santa finished off the parade. Harry stood and stretched, he felt so much better than the day before. Now he has to start the cooking for the Thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New Chapter Of Matthew and Harry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.... One day i will finish 4x6 i suck at life.. But you should totally read my new one The Writer and The Dragon Trainer!!!! It's really fun!!!! Comments and Kudos are welcome! As always grammar and spelling and every kind of mistakes are mine....Thanks Guys!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Family Thanksgiving!

Emily and Harry are moving like crazy inside the kitchen. Their guest should arrive any minute, making sure that the appetizers were ready. 

“Harry, I am nervous.. This is like the first time that you are really meeting Eric, like what if you don’t like him. If you don’t like him then how am I supposed to like him. I trust you Harry, I mean I don’t I ever have trusted anyone more than I have with you.” Emily blew a piece of hair that has fallen into her face. 

“If you like him Emmy I’m sure I will like him too! Don’t worry so much.” Harry grimaced as he picked up the stuffing with both of his hands. 

“ Harry James Potter, I just saw that face. I told you to take it easy!” Matt walked over to his boyfriend and took the pan from him. He placed it on the island. “Please be careful,” He pulled the younger man into his arms. “I want a really good make out session tonight and if you are hurting.” Harry smiled and puckered his lips showing he wanted a kiss. Which Matt happily gave. 

“Sorry Matty, Harry is going to be with me tonight! Did you know he has never been Black Friday shopping! The stores don’t open till like 4am so he will need a nap before we go! So whatever you have planned tonight you might as well wait until tomorrow night!” Harry hid is face in Matt’s neck. 

“Baby, do you think you should be doing that?” Matt pulled him back enough to see his face. 

Harry made sure he was wearing the perfect puppy dog look. “I think I should be okay. It’s just shopping and I will make sure to take something before I leave. You could come with us to keep and eye on me.” Winking as his hands slide down Matt’s arms. 

“Okay if you say so... You know I have to work tomorrow, or I would love to go. Just don’t over do it okay.” Matt kissed his neck, “I want to be able to make love to you soon...” A shiver went through Harry’s entire body. 

“Yes, Officer I promise!” Harry kisses him quickly and salutes before he turns around and goes back to cooking. Rolling his eyes Matt goes into the living room to turn on the music and waits for the guest to arrive. 

“You guys are so great together. I don’t know how you are going to hide what you guys are doing tonight. I mean you could look at you and know that you are madly in love with him.” Harry smiled, and nudge her. 

“I’m not in love with him.” Harry lied, she doesn’t need to know yet. 

Laughing as she peeled a potato. “Harry... I know you better than that.. You love him, I can tell by the way you look at him. Don’t worry he loves you too... He has loved you before you knew that you loved him. It’s sad really. I actually told him to go for it. He wouldn’t listen to me until you were going to leave. Which I would have made sure that you didn’t do! Because I don’t think I could every live without my English muffin!” Matt didn’t love him, did he? Harry thought on it for a moment as he stared at the very attractive man who just smiled at him. 

“See that is what I am talking about. The way he looks at you... I wish someone would look at me like that..” Harry frowned hating what Emily said, she is beautiful and funny. 

“I bet Eric looks at you like that... I bet tonight I will catch him looking at you like that and then I can say I told you so!” Harry nudges her again and checks the Turkey which is looking so good. 

“ I love you, my english muffin” Emily said as she placed the potatoes on the stove.” 

“I love you too, my apple pie!” Harry kissed her cheek as he took a deep breath. His foot was starting to hurt and he was getting a little winded, but he wasn’t going to show it. Just push through Harry. 

The doorbell rang. “Ooo I wonder if that is Eric!” Emily said squealing. 

In walks a sandy blond hair man wearing jeans and a polo. “Eric!” Emily smiled and Eric walked toward her and gave her a quick kiss. Harry takes a good look at him, something is off with him. 

“Eric, I want you to meet Harry! Harry this is Eric” Harry wiped his hand off on his pants. 

“Nice to meet you Eric, I have heard a lot about you.” Eric took his hand without a smile. What is this guys deal. 

“So you are the gay guy that she talks about non-stop. I would be jealous if you didn’t look like a fag.” Harry pulled his hand away from Eric with a jerk. Did he just say, Emily must have not heard him say that. 

“Excuse me?” Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow at the man. Did he just call him a fag, and Emily didn’t hear him or if she did she ignored it? 

“Just knowing I don’t have to worry about you stealing my girl.” Eric smiled again, it sent chills of anger through Harry’s body. 

Matt walked in, “Hey Eric, how are you?” The older man noticed the look on Harry’s face, he tilted his head and Harry just shook his. 

“Pretty good man, it smells good in here. The ladies are doing a great job.” Harry once again looked at Eric and then back at Matt. 

The doorbell rang just before Matt could say anything. “I’ll get it.” Harry said wanting to get away from the arsehole in his kitchen. This guy is something else, what does Emily see in him? 

“I’ll come with you.” Harry walked towards the door Matt following. 

“What's wrong are you hurting?” Matt said before they got to the door. 

“No! That fucking prick just called me a fag before you came into the room and then a woman... I mean what does Emily see in the prat?” Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door. 

“What do you mean he called you a fag?” Seeing a bit of red tent the older man’s cheeks. Trying to defuse the problem Harry kissed the older man softly. 

“Don’t worry about it right now I.. I don’t want to ruin Thanksgiving.” Harry opened the door making sure that Matt couldn’t say anything else. There stood the other person he wasn’t looking forward to seeing today. 

“Hi Maggie” Harry said too sweetly, he couldn’t stand her since what she said about him to Matt. 

“Happy Thanksgiving Harry, you are looking much better than you have... Matt been helping you out here?” Maggie's tone was judgmental. 

“I’m doing my best... He doesn’t listen to anyone though thinks he is tougher than he is.” Matt laughed and hugged her. 

“I’m going to go back to cooking.” When he walked into the kitchen, he found Emily and Eric snogging. He was happy for his friend but, he doesn’t like him. 

Not noticing Harry enter the room they continue to kiss, it wasn’t until Harry slammed the oven door did they stop. 

“Oh I'm sorry Harry,” Emily blushed a few shades of red. 

“Don’t say sorry babe, it’s not as gross as if he and Matt were kissing.” Harry couldn’t take it any longer, he knows he shouldn’t say anything but this is his home and he doesn’t want to be talked that way on his first family Thanksgiving. 

“I’m sorry but I think it is gross, it’s gross because I can’t believe that my sweet friend Emily would want to kiss someone who is as homophobic as you. Not, only have you called me a fag today, also a lady and now you are disrespecting me in my home. Now I invited you because someone that I love likes you.. Not sure why she likes you but she does.” Harry didn’t notice Maggie and Matt walk into the kitchen as he continues to rant. “So, unless you can stop being an arsehole, I'm going to ask you to leave.” 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch Nancy. It’s called a joke, I know British people could be stuck up but man you’re a right bitch arnt you.” Eric walked closer to him, Harry reached for his wand but knew better. 

“Eric... Please...” Emily said with tears in her eyes. “Don’t how about you go outside and smoke.” She grabbed his arm and he pulled away and went to hit her but before he could do anything Harry hobbled to him and hit him straight in the face. Matt rushed to Harry to pull him away but Harry got away and got back into his face. 

“If you think for one minute that this Nacy is going to let you hit a woman in front of me. You are stupider than you look.” Eric wiped the blood from his nose. Then took a swing for Harry who moved and punched him again. 

Matt now got involved. “Alright that is enough. Eric you should leave.” His voice boomed through the kitchen. 

“You know you need to teach your bitch how he should act. I’m guessing he is not a good fuck, I don’t know how he could because of the stick that is shoved so far up his.” Before he could say anymore Matt had him outside of the door. 

Harry shook his hand that he hit with, then looked over at Emily who was crying. “Oh Em.” Harry pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Harry, I'm sorry.” He pressed a kiss in her hair, as she sobbed in his arms. 

“How many times has he hit you Em..” Harry whispered in her ear. She just cried harder. He wanted to hurt Eric, he hasn’t been this mad in a very long time. No one deserves to be hit. Luckly Matt took Eric out when he did because Harry didn’t think he could have kept his magic in check. 

“Emily dear, how about me and you go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up okay.” Maggie said as she stared at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and glared back at her. 

“Go ahead I'll finish dinner, we are not going to let this ruin our night.. Remember we are going to shop till we drop tonight okay... I love you Em.” Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked away with Maggie. 

Harry leaned on the island trying to catch his breath and wincing as he took a deep breath looking down at his swollen hand. It’s not broken just bruised. 

“Hey there killer.” Harry felt arms wrap around his middle. Feeling the warmth on his back in relaxed into the touch. “Are you okay?” The feeling on Matt’s breath on his skin seemed to relax him more. 

Turning around in his arm Harry looked up at the older man. “Yeah I'm fine... I’m sorry I ruined Thanksgiving he was just... just a fucking...” Matt hushed him with a kiss. Harry pulled him in closer to prolong the kiss. The both pulls away slightly. 

“Yes he was... I can’t believe he was going to hit Emily... I was getting ready to throw him out but you had to go and punch him. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Matt laughed, “Now I know I need to be careful of what I say around you.” Harry pinched his side which made Matt laugh harder. 

“Like I said I have been bullied enough in my life I had to learn.. I didn’t want to do anything to the kids at the football field because they were kids... He was a grown man, who was going to hit my best friend so...” Harry looked up into Matt’s eyes which showed pride, and sadness. 

“You are pretty amazing Harry James do you know that...” Matt leaned down and kissed him, Harry pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss. 

“So are you Matthew Thomas...” They share another kiss until they heard coughing in the background. 

“Fuck...” Matt whispered, Harry turned around and there stood Emily who was smiling through her puffy eyes, Maggie with her mouth open, and then Sal with his wife and Sara with her husband smiling. 

Harry felt the heat rush through his cheeks. “Hey everyone Happy Thanksgiving! Everyone ready to eat? Matt go ahead and show them where to sit. Em if you can could you help me take everything to the table.” He tried to sound confident, though he felt his voice waiver. 

“Sure thing.” She walked to grab the turkey. 

“Are you okay?” Harry pulled her into a hug again. “I’m sorry Em I just.. My temper got away with me.” 

Emily took a shaky breath. “It’s not your fault Harry, I just wanted someone... I mean he wasn’t the best guy.” 

He pulled her out far enough to look into her eyes. Hating the look of hurt in her eyes, this was not the Emily that he loves. “He was a prick and I am going to make sure that he doesn’t do anything to you ever. You do not deserve that okay. Now let’s go eat dinner. We all know it’s going to be awkward because they caught us pretty much making out in the kitchen.” Harry flushed at that. 

“Well at least you don’t have to hide it anymore. Who cares what everyone else thinks? I don’t think have ever seen Matt as happy as he is with you.” 

“And I am happy with him... You were right earlier... I do love him...” Harry blushed, he finally said it out loud. 

“I knew that you loved him.” Emily looked at him with a watery smile, it breaks Harry’s heart knowing that she is hurting right now. 

“One day Emily you are going to meet the perfect guy for you. You will look at him and you will feel something. It’s like a spark, and then you will be happy and in love...” Emily kissed Harry on the cheek as Matt walked in. 

“Hey... What is taking you guys so long... Are you kissing my boyfriend Emily?” The older man teases her. She puts her hand over her heart. 

“No never, I know he is yours. You better treat him right Matty,” Harry laughs these two are the best, this is one of the moments that he wished his friends were here. He knew if he would have stayed he wouldn’t be this happy. 

“Hey, why are you worried about him you should worry about me you have known me longer...” Harry wraps his arms around Matts middle. Taking a deep breath smelling him, he smells like cedar wood and bodywash, mixed with his wonderful Matt smell. 

“I’m sorry love she likes me better, I think it’s the accent... You can’t compete with that.” Harry reaches up and pulls at the collar of Matts shirt and kisses him soundly on the lips. 

“Hey ya’ll are you done kissing I’m starving.. I already had the show now I'm ready for my dinner.” Harry blushes as he hears Sal. Looking over at the door there he stood with his arms crossed. “That was a hell of a punch kid I didn’t know you had it in you.” Harry blushed again and picked up the rolls Matt took the rest, giving him a look as to say you don’t need to be working so hard. 

“He was going to hurt Em, I couldn’t have that. Trust me Sal, at my boarding school you had to learn how to take care of yourself, there were a lot of prats there.” Sal slapped Harry on the back knocking him forward. 

“I’m glad that you can take care of yourself... I’m also happy that you have made Matt happy. It’s been a while since I have seen him smile like that.” Sal's voice changed to a whisper. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, he would like to think that he doesn’t care what other people think about his and Matt’s relationship. Yet he does, he wants their approval. 

Harry looking at the table that was now full of food and people. “Before we eat though let’s go around and say what we are Thankful for, we don’t really have Thanksgiving where I am from so... This is a first for me... So, Maggie do you want to start.” Harry looked at her with a smile, wishing he could tell what was going through her mind since catching them kissing. 

“As I'm sitting here, I'm thankful for you guys. I know that is probably an easy thing to say, but I am. Harry and Emily thank you for making this meal for us, I know it must have been tough because of you still recovering from the accident but thanks.” She brushed a piece of red hair as she smiled at everyone. 

Once every one spoke besides Matt it was Harry’s turn. “Guys I want to thank you for coming today, I’m so thankful to be here, in this small town.. With such lovely and wonderful people. My life so far hasn’t been the best, but I can tell you right now since I arrived here this has been the happiest I have ever been. Thank you for making me feel welcome and part of a family so quickly. Especially Emily who I don’t know what I would do without you.. Can’t forget Matt who has opened his home for me.. and has helped me since the accident. That is what I am thankful for.” Harry felt tears prick his eyes as Matt squeezed his hand. 

“Okay so my turn, there is so much to be thankful for, my health, my job, my home... wonderful friends. I have an amazing boyfriend… who has showed me the magic in the world again with his art. I’m thankful for you all! Now let’s eat!” Matt smiled his million-dollar smile and winked at Harry. It might have been a little crazy but Harry’s first real Thanksgiving was amazing! 

 

\------- 

“Sleep Emily… I need sleep” Harry said as they pulled up to his house. 

“Yes! Sleep sounds amazing, "Harry looked in the back of his car and it was filled with presents. He might have gone a little overboard but Emily was a bad influence. 

“Okay let's go lay down… when we wake up, we can look through everything we bought.” Harry unlocked the door and slipped off his trainers. “Come on we can take a nap on the bed. You can barrow a pair of sleep pants.” 

“You are the best!” After they both changed Emily climbed in and slept on Harry’s side while Harry snuggled into Matt’s pillow, he hasn’t seen him since he left earlier that morning. It’s now a little bit after noon. He missed him; he hasn’t gone this long since the accident without seeing me. 

“Sweet dreams English muffin thank you for being amazing... you’re my hero.” Harry smiled sleepily at her and kissed her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams Apple pie” Taking a deep breath smelling Matt before he fell asleep. 

 

Harry felt the warm sand in his toes, and the sun on his face. The smell of the ocean and Matt flooded his senses. 

“You were right Baby, this is the perfect way to spend the afternoon. What else could I want or need.” Matt said as they walked hand in hand on the beach. 

“I told you California would be perfect. I’m just glad that you wanted to go on this trip with me.” Harry blushed as he bit his lip. He has fallen completely in love with this man. He was the person he thought about before we went to bed, first thing he thought about when he woke up and all throughout the day. 

“Why wouldn’t I come with you I love you Harry...” The older man said looking down at him with love. 

“I love you too Matthew.” Wrapping his arms around Matt he brushed their lips together. 

“Wake up baby..” Matt said as Harry pulled away from the kiss. 

“What do you mean wake up.” He was awake what is Matt talking about. The world started to become fuzzy. “Matt...” 

“Wake up baby or you are not going to sleep tonight..” Harry felt a pair of lips on his. Slowly opening his eyes Harry is in his room and his gorgeous boyfriend is standing over him with a loving smile on his face. 

“Hi... I missed you!” Pulling him into another kiss. “Sooo much.” Harry traced his tongue over the older man’s lip. Giving him permission Harry deepened the kiss their tongues swirling a soft moan escapes from who is unknown. 

Matt slowly pulled away, both of them slightly breathless. “I missed you too... It seems like you guys had a good time. Emily is actually in the kitchen making dinner. I was sent in here to wake you.. Do you need a pain pill?” Harry tried to sit up only wincing a little bit. 

“Maybe a half of one.. I actually feel pretty good. I just had the most wonderful dream..” Matt helped Harry out of bed as he spoke. 

“What was it about baby?” Harry felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Harry didn’t know how Matt would react about going away with him. 

“Do you think that you could get a week off for your birthday... I actually have a brilliant idea.” Wriggling his eyebrows while smirking. 

“I think I could... I have a lot of time actually... I don’t really take vacations. But what does this have anything to do with your dream.” Matt let his fingers glide up and down Harry’s back. 

“Well remember you told me that I didn’t have to pay bills or anything like that because you want to be alpha male or whatever..” Harry rolled his eyes while his boyfriend pouted. “Which is fine... I guess. I mean if you truly knew how rich I am... you wouldn’t have to work another day in your life... We could just be travelers.” Matt raised his eyebrow, knowing that he should get to the point. 

“Anyways I had a dream about us at the beach... in California. So, I was thinking for your birthday I could take you to California. You did say I could do Vacations and all the fun things.. I will set everything up, we are going to go for 7 days for your birthday. It’s normally about 70 degrees during January. It was so warm when I lived there... Would you like to do that?” Harry bit his lip, he knew that it was a big deal because they haven’t been together for a long time, but it’s not as big as living together after only 14 days. Watching his blue eyes, trying to read his reaction was nerve wrecking. 

“You... you would want to take me on a vacation, for my birthday?” Matt’s voice a little louder than a whisper. The look on his face made Harry’s heart break. Has no one took a trip with him... 

“Yes! I would take you anywhere that you would want to go. I am finding out Matt that I would do pretty much anything for you... I kind of like you a lot. I want our first to be perfect. I mean Thanksgiving was iffy but we have Christmas, and your birthday, Valentines, Easter, I guessing Independence Day... how many American muggle holidays there are?” Matt pressed their bodies close together and kissed him passionately. 

Not pulling away until Harry felt dizzy, and a little aroused... okay a lot aroused. 

“I would love to go to California with you for my birthday. But I don’t care how rich you are.. I’m not with you because you are rich... I am with you because you are you... But having great vacations I will be all for...” Harry ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Whatever you want, Matt.” Harry caressed the back of Matt’s neck. 

“Hey if you two would stop making out dinners ready!” Emily said while propped up against the door frame. 

“MMM I'm starving.” Harry kissed Matts nose and pulled away. He couldn’t wait for the adventures that they had in store.


End file.
